Iruke Ga Deru
by Sakusha Kyouai
Summary: Update chapter 7! Ending! Ketika semua bergerak seperti apa adanya... Keadaan membawa kita pada satu keputusan. Memang... Inilah saatnya Nobita memutuskan perasaannya. Warning NobiXDeki, Shoai, So much OC. Mind to read &review?
1. Chapter 1

Menaiki kereta dengan keberangkatan pertama bila melihat aku yang dulu sangat tidak mungkin. Aku bersyukur telah di tempa oleh kehidupan asrama yang ketat dan disiplin. Aku memasukkan tiket yang telah kuperlihatkan pada petugas kereta ke dalam saku celanaku. Saatnya memilih kursi. Aku edarkan pandanganku dan kutemukan tempat duduk di bagian tengah gerbong. Aku berjalan kesana, merapikan barang bawaanku dan segera duduk dengan nyaman.

Rasanya telah lama sekali tak kembali pulang sejak memasuki sekolah menengah berasrama. Bagaimana kabar sahabat-sahabatku ya? Kudengar Shizuka memasuki sekolah terbaik di kotaku. Begitu pula dengan Suneo yang berpisah dengan Giant yang memasuki sekolah khusus olahraga dan Dekisugi tentu memasuki sekolah ternama namun di kota yang berbeda. Kudengar ayahnya dipindahtugaskan sehingga ia dan keluarkanya juga ikut pindah. Aku sungguh beruntung. Saat kelas enam semua teman-teman mendukungku untuk belajar agar bisa lulus dan ajaibnya aku behasil lulus lalu diterima di sekolah berasrama.

Bagaimana kabar Doraemon? Aku tak terlalu yakin. Jangan anggap aku gila. Robot kucing yang telah menemani masa-masa sekolah dasar itu menghilang, tak tau kemana. Ketika aku kembali pulang ke rumah saat liburan tengah tahun pertama -karena setelah liburan itu selama dua setengah tahun, aku tak pernah pulang ke rumah karena sistem ketat yang mengatur- kusadari tak seorang pun yang mengetahui tentang Doraemon. Padahal aku sangat yakin Doraemon benar-benar nyata. Mana mungkin aku bermimpi begitu panjang dengan segala peralatan canggih yang dibawanya. Namun Suneo dan Giant sama sekali tidak mengingatnya. Shizuka dan Dekisugi saling berpandangan, khawatir. Bahkan ayah dan ibu tak mengingat dia sedikit pun. Apa benar aku bermimpi? Benarkah semua petualangan itu hanya mimpi? Rasanya tidak mungkin.

Ah, lupakan soal itu. Bila mengingat hal itu aku merasa bingung sendiri. Sebaiknya aku menceritakan sedikit tentang sekolahku. Di sekolahku ini memiliki _koukou_ dengan sistem naik kelas, sehingga siswa tingkat _chuugakkou_ dengan mudah melanjutkan ke tingkat _koukou_ tanpa harus melalui ujian negara. Sebagian teman-teman berpikiran sama sepertiku, mengikuti alur yang telah ada tanpa harus bingung mencari sekolah lain yang mau menerima siswa berotak pas-pasan sepertiku, namun banyak juga yang masuk pindah sekolah lain. Banyak alasan untuk itu seperti ingin mencari suasana baru dan ingin mendapatkan teman wanita. Sepertinya aku lupa mengatakan sebelumnya, sekolahku ini adalah sekolah berasrama khusus pria.

Dan inilah aku menuju rumah tercinta.

* * *

.** Doraemon © Fujiko F. Fujio**

**[ | Romance & drama | So Much OC | I have my own ending | Slash | Shonen-ai | Yaoi for next chapter 'maybe' | ]**

**[ | Don't like, don't read | ]**

* * *

"Nobita!" Seorang wanita mengenakan dress sederhana berwarna merah muda melambaikan tangan padaku. Itu ibuku. Namanya Kataoka Tamako lalu berganti nama menjadi Nobi Tamako setelah menikah dengan ayahku. Setelah dua setengah tahun aku tak pulang rambut ibu dulu sebahu kini memanjang hingga sepunggung. Kacamatanya masih terlihat sama. Di belakang ibu kulihat pria yang lebih pendek dari ibu. Itu ayahku, Nobi Nobisuke. Ia menggunakan jas. Sepertinya baru pulang dari kantor. Ayah masih terlihat sama atau mungkin tidak. Dia sedikit lebih kurus.

"Ayah... Ibu...!" Aku melambaikan tanganku dan segera bergegas menuju kereka. Bergantian aku memeluk mereka. Jujur aku sangat merindukan mereka.

"Nah ayo kita pulang." Ibu merangkulku menuju mobil. Ayah telah berjalan duluan.

Aku mengangguk. Walau ibu merupakan wanita yang pemarah dan keras, aku mengetahui dia sangat sayang padaku.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaanmu di asrama? Baik?" tanya ibu ketika di dalam mobil. Ia melongokkan badannya ke belakang. Ayah berkendara dengan laju.

Aku mengangguk. "Menyenangkan, bu. Kami menempati kamar baru." Aku memperbaiki kacamata yang bertengger di hidungku.

"Baguslah. Ibu sudah menyiapkan sukiyaki kesukaanmu." Ibu memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan memasang _seat_ _belt_.

"Terima kasih bu." Aku tersenyum. Tak sabar menunggu hidangan istimewa yang telah disiapkan oleh ibu.

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Sore telah menjelang. Namun di lapangan telah berkumpul segelombolan remaja tanggung, Giant, Suneo dan Shizuka. Mereka menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang telah lama tak berkumpul dengan mereka. Mereka mendengar kabar kepulangan sahabat mereka itu dari ibunya dan mendapatkan pesan bahwa ia ingin bertemu sore ini. Beberapa saat kemudian seseorang yang mereka tunggu-tunggu muncul di depan lapangan. Ia menggunakan celana sporty sebetis dengan paduan baju kaos putih yang dilapisi jaket berwarna hitam bercorak naga.

"Nobita, itu benar kamu?" gadis berambut coklat itu menutup mulut tak percaya. Shizuka menatap tak percaya pemuda yang berdiri di depan lapangan.

"Hai, Shizuka. Apa kabar?" sapa Nobita. Ia kini berjalan masuk kelapangan tempat ia dan teman-temannya biasa bermain. Ia terlihat malu-malu ketika mendengar suara tak percaya Shizuka.

"Tak menyangka kau berubah sebanyak ini, sobat." Giant menepuk bahu Nobita. Nobita memang tak lebih tinggi dari Giant tapi tubuhnya tetap lebih tinggi dari Shizuka. Nobita tak memakai kacamatanya kali ini dan menggantinya dengan softlens. Rambutnya di model spike. Dia tak terlihat selemah saat masih di _shougakko_ dulu.

Nobita hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan teman-temannya. "Kau juga Giant, kupikir kau tak lagi segendut dulu. Masih suka memasak?" balas Nobita ringan tanpa bermaksud menyingung.

Suneo dan Shizuka saling berpandangan. Sepertinya Nobita tak hanya berubah dari segi fisik, tapi juga cara bicara. Sepertinya tinggal di asrama banyak mengubah sifat pemuda yang dulu dikenal lemah dan penakut itu.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Suneo dan Shizuka, dalam hati Giant juga terkejut mendengar jawaban Nobita. Namun melihat Nobita mengatakannya dengan tulus tanpa bermaksud menyinggungnya, apalagi ia juga menanyakan masakannya membuat Giant tak jadi tesulut emosi.

"Hahahaha." Giant tertawa lepas membuat urat-urat yang tegang di tubuh Suneo dan Shizuka melentur. "Sepertinya kehidupan asrama banyak mengubahmu. Karena kau merindukan masakanku, ayo ke rumah. Kumasakkan untukmu makanan spesial," lanjut Giant kemudian merangkul bahu Nobita dan membawanya berjalan. "Kalian juga kuundang, Suneo. Shizuka."

"Ya. Ayo makan kerumah Giant," sambut Suneo yang langsung berjalan di sebelah Nobita. "Kau tahu Nobita, masakan Giant berkembang pesat sejak ia masuk ke sekolah khusus olahraga," puji Suneo tulus.

"Benar," sambung Shizuka berjalan di sebelah. "Kamu tak akan percaya itu masakan Giant. Benar-benar enak. Aku saja iri," ungkap gadis manis ini agak cemberut mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"Begitukah, wah aku tak sabar untuk mencobanya," ucap Nobita bersemangat. "Aku juga ingin bertemu Joiko."

"Hahaha, kau tak akan percaya Nobita. Sekatang dia sudah menjadi komikus remaja terkenal," ucap Giant.

Kemudian empat sekawan itu berjalan beriringan dengan penuh canda tawa. Sepertinya lama tak bertemu membuat hubungan yang dulunya seperti musuh menjadi sahabat kental.

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Seminggu sudah aku di rumah. Hari ini aku harus kembali lagi ke asrama. Memang waktu liburan masih seminggu lagi tapi aku memiliki tanggung jawab baru di asrama sebagai salah satu dewan penanggungjawab penerimaan siswa baru di asrama _koukousei_. Mungkin benar kata Suneo, Giant dan Shizuka. Aku banyak berubah. Tentu saja, lingkungan asrama yang ketat bisa merubahku. Setiap pagi dewan asrama akan memeriksa satu-persatu ke kamar, apakah penghuni kamar sudah bangun atau balum. Belum lagi tugas piket pembagian makanan dan kebersihan lingkungan. Semua amat menyiksa namun membuatku terasah secara fisik dan mental. Awalnya aku juga sering dihukum akibat sering terlambat bangun dan malas-malasan dalam mengerjakan tugas piket. Namun lama-kelamaan aku menjadi mengerti apa fungsi penghuni asrama melakukan tugas itu. Tentu saja agar lebih mandiri dan bertanggungjawab terhadap apa yang diamanahkan. Ah, aku jadi ragu. Apakah aku mampu melakukan tugasku sebagai anggota dewan asrama yang baru?

Aku masih di kamar. Baru saja menyelesaikan _packing_ barang-barang. Sebuah tas ransel dan koper tergeletak di samping meja belajar. Rasanya seminggu terasa begitu sangat cepat ya? Dekorasi kamarku tak berubah. Meja belajar, lemari tempat tidur dan lemari buku masih ditempatnya masing-masing. Aku bergerak pelan ke arah meja belajar. Kutarik bangkunya dan duduk di sana. Mataku yang dilindungi sepasang lensa menatap laci meja, aku memang selalu memakai kacamata bila di kamar. Sebuah ingatan yang tak pernah lapuk membuatku ingin menarik meja itu. Tanganku telah bersiap menarik laci ketika sebuah suara panggilan menyentak lamunanku.

"Nobita, ayahmu telah siap. Ayo kita pergi." Itu suara ibu.

"Ya bu, aku datang," jawabku lalu kembali fokus ke laci itu. Aku segera menarik laci.

Kosong, tak ada apa-apa. Aku menarik nafas kecewa. Seperti dua setengah tahun yang lalu. Aku sudah berkali-kali memeriksa meja itu dulu tapi ruang dimensi itu tetap tidak ada. Kupikir saat aku kembali semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu. Tapi sepertinya aku harus membuang harapan itu jauh-jauh. Apa semua itu memang tak nyata?

Aku segera berdiri dan merapikan kembali bangku belajar itu dan memandangi lagi kamar ini sebelum aku meninggalkannya hingga liburan berikutnya. Setidaknya aku harus bersabar dan semua ilusi ini akan segera terlupa ketika bertemu dengan segala aktivitas dan kesibukan baru di asrama.

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Aku baru saja sampai di stasiun pemberhentian. Setelah ini aku harus menaiki bus khusus untuk siswa asrama. Biasanya bus berangkat pada jam enam, jam delapan, jam sebelas, jam dua siang, jam enam sore dan jam delapan malam. Ada dua bus yang tersedia. Antara stasiun kereta dan asrama membutuhkan waktu satu jam. Cukup jauh memang jarak yang ditempuh antara stasiun kereta dengan sekolah namun semua itu sama sekali tak melelahkan. Pemandangan khas pedesaan telah menanti. Memang sekolahku terletak jauh dari pusat kota, dari kabar angin yang kutahu yayasan sengaja mendirikan sekolah di tempat ini agar para siswa bisa dengan fokus menimba ilmu tanpa ada gangguan dari keramaian dan polusi kota.

Aku datang sangat terlambat. Sekarang jam sepuluh sedangkan bus keberangkatan kedua telah berangkat dua jam yang lalu. Bus berikutnya datang jam sebelas siang nanti. Aku ingat tadi sebelum berangat ibu memasukkan berbagai macam makanan dan barang-barang lainnya ke dalam kardus dua ukuran satu kali satu kali satu meter. Terbayang bukan, bagaimana repotnya membawa semua itu di mobil? Saat yang paling sulit adalah ketika memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam kereta. Dua orang petugas kereta langsung menghampiri kami dan membawa barang-barangku ke masuk kedalam gerbong khusus barang-barang, walau sebelumnya aku sempat diberi tatapan kasihan oleh sebagian besar pengunjung stasiun. Belum lagi pidato keberangkatanku yang panjang dari ibu dan membuatku menarik nafas berat berkali-kali. Untunglah ayah langsung menghentikanku setelah seorang petugas membisikkan sesuatu yang aku yakin pemberitahuan kereta akan berangkat. Kasihan sekali petugas kereta itu. Ibu langsung memberinya tatapan membunuh ketika ayah menepuk bahu ibu dan menunjuk ke arah kereta yang siap berangkat.

Di sinilah aku. Duduk di halte ditemani oleh dua buah kardus barang, satu koper pakaian dan tas ransel . Menyedihkan. Tanganku bergerak mengambil tas, bergerak mencari MP3 playerku. Sebuah benda yang selalu menemaniku di saat sedang aku bosan. Aku segera memasang earphone ke telinga dan langsung menyamankan posisi dudukku. Berapa saat kemudian aku tertidur tanpa menyadari seseorang datang dan duduk di sebelahku.

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Kukira aku tertidur selama setengah jam lebih, sebelum sebuah tangan menggoyang-goyang bahuku.

"Nak Nobi. Nak Nobi Nobita." Suara itu sepertinya aku mengenalinya. Aku perlahan membuka mata. Lensa mataku kemudaian menangkap sebuah objek bergerak yang telah lama aku kenal. "Bus akan berangkat. Ayo bangun."

"Umm." Aku mencabut kacamataku dan langsung menggosok acak kedua kelopak mataku. MP3 playerku tak lagi bersuara menandakan baterainya habis. Aku memang lupa mengisi ulang baterainya sebelum berangkat tadi. Setelah sedikit peregangan aku dibantu pak Takanabe, nama salah satu supir bus langka itu, langsung mengangkat dua kardus ke dalam tempat barang di bagian samping. Setelah itu aku membawa koper naik ke Bus.

"Oleh-olehnya banyak nak Nobi?" tanya Pak Takanabe ketika aku memasukkan koper ke bawah kursi. Bus mulai bergerak ketika aku akan duduk. Pak Takanabe dengan sigap memutar stir, mengendalikan laju dan arah mobil.

Bibirku tertarik ke samping. "Begitulah pak. Ibuku memasukkan banyak barang. Aku membawa sesuatu untuk bapak dan kak Hattari." Kak Hattari adalah sopir bus yang satu lagi, sama seperti pak Takanabe. Bedanya Hatari lebih muda, baru berumur dua puluh lima tahunan. Pak Takanabe dan Hattari selain menjadi supir bus juga merupakan penjaga sekolah kami. Pekerjaan rangkap yang membuat setiap siswa di sekolah pasti mengenali mereka.

"Nak Nobi bisa saja. Bagaimana keluarga disana?" Pak Takanabe tersenyum simpul. Pandangannya fokus ke depan.

"Ayah dan ibu baik. Katanya mereka kesepian. Ternyata anak nakal sepertiku bisa membuat orang kangen juga," kelakarku ringan. Kudengar pak Takanabe terkekek pelan. "Ngomong-ngomong isi bus ini hanya kita saja? Kak Hattari benar-benar. Tak meninggalkan seorang pun di untuk menemaniku." Tak biasanya bus ini benar-benar kosong seperti ini. Biasanya sepuluh orang adalah jumlah penumpang paling sedikit.

Pak Takanabe menggeleng. "Ada seorang lagi nak Nobi. Dia duduk di belakang. Sepertinya siswa baru," jelas pria yang memiliki tiga anak itu.

"Oh benarkah?" Aku langsung menaikkan kakiku ke kursi lalu menumpukan lutut dan memutar tubuhku ke belakang. Mataku langsung mencari-cari orang yang disebutkan oleh pak Takanabe. Ketemu! Aku tak melihat wajahnya karena tertutup topi berwarna hitam. Namun entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan bahwa ia merupakan calon _koukousei_. Setelah puas memperhatikan pemuda bertopi itu, toh aku juga tak bisa melihat wajahnya, aku duduk kembali.

"Pak Takanabe, aku mau tidur lagi. Bangunkan aku seperti biasa ya." Pria yang berumur empat puluh lima tahun itu mengangguk tanpa membalikkan kepalanya. Penglihatannya fokus pada jalan yang dihadapannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama aku masuk ke dalam alam mimpi. Sepertinya untuk urusan hobiku yang satu ini, aku masih belum berubah.

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Sepuluh menit yang lalu aku dibangunkan oleh pak Takanabe. Dibantu beliau dan Kak Hattari, aku membawa barang-barang ke dalam kamar baruku yang berada dilantai dua. Dan kini disinilah aku membaringkan diri di salah satu tempat tidur berukuran satu orang. Mataku mengelilingi kamar. Luas kamar ini lebih luas dari pada kamarku sebelumnya. Asrama _koukou_ memang hebat. Di samping dua kasur, ada dua lemari berukuran sedang dan dua set meja belajar. Mengagumkan.

Mataku hampir terpejam lagi sebelum aku mendengar suara ketukan dari luar.

"Nobita, kudengar dari kak Hattari kau sudah kembali." Arrrgghh. Jangan dulu. Aku baru saja sampai dan sudah ada pengganggu. Aku yakin setelah ini aku tak akan Busa tidur dengan tenang. Apalagi dengan bejibun tugas yang menanti. Mau tak mau aku bangkit dari tempat tidur, berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Shuzai-_senpai_?" ucapku ketika membuka pintu.

Senior yang kini telah kelas tiga itu langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar. "Sepertinya kau mambawa banyak oleh-oleh." Ia melirik ke arah tumpukan kerdus yang mengalahkan tinggiku dan dia.

"Ibuku memaksaku membawa itu semua." Aku menggaruk kepala.

"Tunda dulu rencanamu membereskan semua ini. Semua orang sudah datang kecuali kau. Kukira kau bakal melarikan diri dari tangung jawab," ungkapnya sinis. Ia bersandar di dinding kamar.

"Aa, tunggu sebentar. Aku ganti baju dulu." Aku akan bergerak menuju koper.

"Tidak usah ganti baju. Langsung saja ke bawah." Shuzai-_senpai_ langsung berjalan keluar kamar. Mau tak mau aku mengiringinya. Tak lupa aku mengunci pintu sebelum pergi.

Uraraka Shuzai, siswa tingkat tiga yang tingginya tak jauh beda denganku. Lebih pendek tentunya. Aku bersyukur gen ibu banyak merasuki tubuhku, termasuk masalah tinggi badan ini. Sebuah keberuntungan setelah wajahku ternyata juga banyak menurun dari wanita yang telah melahirkanku enam belas tahun yang lalu itu. Lupakan cerita tentang wajahku. Aku mengenal Shuzai-_senpai_ dalam pertemuan pengurus asrama. Saat itu, ketika selesai mengambil transkrip nilai sebuah pengumuman yang agak mengejutkan menggema di seluruh sekolah. Aku, Nobi Nobita, dipanggil oleh dewan asrama. Kacau sekali. Siapa pun disekolah tahu, siswa yang dipanggil dewan asrama adalah siswa yang bermasalah di asrama. Jujur saja, aku sepertinya tak punya masalah kecuali kebiasaan tidurku dan itu pun sudah berkurang sejak di asrama. Jadi apa kesalahanku? Rasanya ribuan pertanyaan berkumpul di dalam otakku.

Setelah menitipkan tas pada teman sekamarku, aku langsung menuju ruang dewan asrama. Semua orang telah berkumpul. Anggota dewan _chuugakkosei_, _koukousei_, dan enam empat orang guru pengawas. Aku juga melihat beberapa orang yang seangkatan denganku berdiri di depan.

"Kamu telat, Nobi Nobita." Suara seseorang menyadarkanku. "Aku Uraraka Shuzai, ketua dewan asrama."

Tentu aku tahu siapa dia. Siapa yang tak mengenalnya. Walaupun asrama _chuugakkusei_ dan _koukousei_ dipisah, namanya amat terkenal. hanya saja aku belum pernah melihatnya langsung seperti sekarang ini. "Sepertinya surat edaran dikirim ke kelasmu tak dibaca. Jangan membuang waktu. Berdiri didepan dan perkenalkan dirimu."

Dalam waktu sepuluh menit barulah aku menyadari situasi. Ternyata aku terpilih menjadi salah satu pengurus asrama _koukousei_. Dari situ aku juga mengetahui nomor kamar, tugas-tugas, dan keharusan bagi pengurus untuk kembali ke asrama lebih cepat dari siswa biasa. Selain itu entah mengapa aku menjadi dekat dengan Shuzai-_senpai_.

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Rapat pembagian kerja baru saja selesai. Aku mendapat tugas sebagai penerima siswa baru. Bersamaku masih ada dua orang lainnya. Di sekolah ini masing-masing tingkat terdapat sepuluh kelas, satu kelas berisi maksimal tiga puluh lima orang. Dari data yang kuterima, siswa tingkat satu yang memasuki sekolah ini ada seratus enam puluh dua orang, termasuk aku. Sebahagian kecil adalah siswa lama dan yang lainnya adalah siswa baru. Berarti ada sebahagian kelas ada yang tiga puluh dua orang dan ada yang tiga puluh tiga orang.

Baiklah, ada seratus enam puluh dua siswa dikurang tiga orang pengurus jadi ada seratus lima puluh sembilan orang siswa yang diurus oleh tiga orang. Bila jumlah itu dibagi tiga, masing-masing orang mengurus lima puluh tiga orang siswa. Mengingat itu saja rasanya aku ingin muntah. Tak terbayang rasanya harus bercapek-capek seperti ini. Aku jadi ingin tahu alasan mengapa aku bisa terpilih dari puluhan teman-teman lain menjadi dewan asrama.

Ini sudah sore. Aku duduk sendiri di ruang utama yang multi fungsi sebagai ruang tamu, ruang makan, ruang santai sekaligus loker penyimpanan sepatu lebih dari lima ratus penghuni asrama _koukousei_ . Ruang utama terbagi secara tidak langsung, tiga bagian. Ketika masuk, di sebelah kanan terdapat susunan meja-meja panjang dan deretan bangku-bangku. Di sebelah ujung kanan terdapat dapur dan meja makanan. Di sebelah kiri terdapat deretan loker-loker dan di sisinya ada tangga menuju lantai dua. Tentu saja ruangan ini sangat luas.

Mataku tak jemu memperhatikan ornamen-ornamen unik ruang utama ini sampai sebuah suara langkah mengalihkan perhatianku.

"Selamat datang," kataku ramah lalu berdiri. Mataku menangkap sosok bertopi hitam yang sepertinya kukenal. Aku berpikir sejenak mengingat-ingat.

Setelah berpikir sejenak sepertinya aku mengingat sesuatu. Benar juga. Dia adalah siswa bertopi hitam yang sebus denganku tadi pagi. Aku tak dapat melihat jelas wajahnya bila sejauh ini. Aku berjalan mendekat. Namun sepertinya akalku tak sejalan dengan indra penglihatanku. Apa benar itu dia?

"De-dekisugi?" gumamku tak jelas ketika melihat wajah orang yang ada dibawah topi. Aku ragu tapi rasanya orang tak berubah terlalu jauh dalam tiga tahun. Namun aku yakin itu dia. "Hidetoshi Dekisugi?"

Mataku bertemu dengan matanya. Mata itu kosong sehingga membuat auranya terlihat dingin. Apa benar ini adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang kuanggap rival dalam memperebutkan Shizuka saat masih _shougakko_?

* * *

**bersambung**

* * *

_**Vocabulary**_

_Shougakko : sekolah dasar (SD)_

_Hattari : Pura-pura_

_Koukousei : siswa SMA_

_Shuzai : kumpulan data_

_Uraraka : Cerah; terang benderang_

_Chuugakkusei : siswa SMP_

**^Thank's for visit and Read^**


	2. Chapter 2

Penat. Rasanya satu kata itu bisa menggambarkan seluruh keadaaanku. Liburan yang seharusnya berjalan dua minggu berubah menjadi seminggu. Lalu waktu seminggu ini aku lewati di area asrama. Mengurusi administrasi siswa baru, masalah pembagian kamar, barang-barang bawaan, pembagian piket, masalah jam malam dan beberapa masalah lainnya. Astaga, rasanya seminggu saja sudah berhasil membuatku sakit kepala. Belum lagi masalah aku dengan teman sekamarku. Ingin tahu siapa dia? _Kami_-_sama_, mengapa harus seorang Hidetoshi Dekisugi? Aku merasa nasib buruk terus menimpaku.

Dekisugi sepertinya berubah banyak. Aku jadi teringat cerita ketiga sahabatku, Suneo, Giant dan calon istriku di masa depan, Shizuka ketika berkunjung ke rumah Giant. Calon istri? Sepertinya aku mulai melantur gara-gara semua pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Kembali ke Dekisugi. Dia memang berubah banyak. Sejak di asrama ia sangat-sangat jarang sekali berbicara. Jangankan berbicara, tersenyum saja tidak. Rasanya sejak terakhir aku kembali –dua setengah tahun yang lalu- ia tak begini. Apa karena masalah keluarga seperti yang di ceritakan saat di rumah Giant? Memang menjadi sebuah tanda tanya besar tapi aku tentu tak mau mengorek-ngorek aib keluarga orang.

Ayolah, siapa yang tak kenal Dekisugi. Anak keluarga Hidetoshi yang ramah, murah senyum, tampan, pintar dan multi-talenta. Shizuka dulu selalu berada di dekatnya. Menyebalkan. Rasanya mata ini terbakar saat Shizuka lebih memilih belajar dengan seorang Dekisugi dibanding aku, Nobita.

Tentu saja Shizuka lebih memilih Dekisugi. Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, dia itu ramah, murah senyum, tampan, pintar dan multi-talenta. Menyebalkan.

Apa sih yang aku pikirkan? Lupakan. Buat apa aku memikirkan hal ini. Rasanya aku ingin mengatakan itu tetapi tak berhasil. Bagaimana mungkin kamu mengabaikan teman sekamarmu? Hidup bersama di dalam satu kamar. Oh ayolah, teman sekamarku sebelumnya adalah anak yang berisik. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa terbiasa dengan kesepian ini. Walau ada anak-anak sesama dewan yang asrama dan beberapa senior yang datang seperti Shizui-_senpai_ tetap saja yang sekamar denganku adalah Dekisugi.

Rasanya aku ingin bertukar kamar saja. Haah. Penat.

* * *

**Doraemon © Fujiko F. Fujio**

**[ | Romance & drama | So Much OC | I have my own ending | Slash | Shonen-ai | Yaoi for next chapter 'maybe' | ]**

**[ | Don't like, don't read | ]**

* * *

Aku baru selesai mandi. Tentu saja membantu membawa barang-barang Dekisugi yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit itu lumayan menguras tenaga. Aku keluar kamar mandi dengan handuk menutupi tubuh bagian atas dan celana panjang sudah menjadi kebiasaanku. Anehnya Dekisugi menatapku dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan. Aneh. Saat mengeringkan rambut, tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu.

"Oi, Dekisugi kau ke bawah duluan saja bersama Yuugure Uzuki-_senpai_ dari kamar seratus lima. Ini nomor _ekstension_-nya. Kau telepon saja," kataku pada Dekisugi. Ia mengangguk. Sial. Apa dia tak bisa berbicara sepatah kata pun padaku? Dari tadi yang ia lakukan hanya mengangguk dan menggeleng.

Dekisugi yang sedang duduk di tempat tidur langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju telepon kabel yang ada di setiap kamar. _Great_! Mengapa dia malah berbicara santai dengan orang yang berbeda kamar dengannya dan mendiamkanku. _Kami_-_sama_, apa dia begitu membenciku yang menyukai Shizuka ini? Aku mengerti menggunakan telepon memaksamu mengeluarkan suara tapi bukankah seharusnya dia lebih mudah berkomunikasi dengan orang yang ada dihadapannya?

Dia menutup telepon dan melihat ke arahku. Mataku dan Dekisugi bertemu. Sebuah sengatan listrik maya mengejutkanku. Kupikir itu adalah kontak yang terlama di antara kontak mata yang terjadi pada kami sejak pertemuan kami tadi sore ini.

Dekisugi menunduk dan berjalan menyelisihiku. Menyebalkan. Lagi-lagi seperti ini.

Kreaak... plam...

Suara pintu terbuka dan menutup. Aku melirik sebentar lalu menarik nafas capek. Sudahlah. Lupakan tentang dia sejenak. Memakai baju adalah hal penting yang harus dilakukan saat ini. Aku tak mau masuk angin dan menunda hari pertamaku di _koukou_ besok. Selain itu aku mendapat bocoran dari Kiri _baa_-_san_, pegawai asrama _koukou_ yang bertugas untuk memasak, kalau makanan malam ini adalah sukiyaki. Tanganku segera mengambil baju kaos berlengan panjang berwarna hijau muda lalu segera memasangnya.

Kreaaak...

Aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka lagi. Otomatis tubuhku melongok. Kejutan. Ada Dekisugi di sana. Mari kita lihat apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Putra tunggal keluarga Hidetoshi itu membeku di depan pintu. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk.

"Nobita, bisakah kita pergi bersama?" Suara pertama yang kudengar hari ini dari seorang Dekisugi. Suaranya masih seperti dulu namun terdengar agak serak. Sebuah perasaan seperti memenangkan sesuatu, datang menyusup. Aneh.

Aku tersenyum singkat. "Tentu."

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Nobita tentu tak mengerti akan sikap Dekisugi begitu pula sebaliknya.

Dalam diam mereka menuruni anak tangga. Nobita berjalan lebih dulu. Sampai menginjak anak tangga terakhir pun tak ada diantara mereka yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Nobita!" pemuda berkaca mata segi empat memakai kaos tanpa tangan berrwana hitam melambai ke arah Nobita dan Dekisugi. Nobita langsung membalas lambaian tangan namun ia tak langsung menuju meja namun mengantri makanan terlebih dahulu.

Ruang utama terlihat lengang. Hanya ada delapan orang di sana. Enam orang anggota dewan (termasuk Nobita), Dekisugi dan wanita tua yang sedang menyiapkan makanan.

Setelah membawa nampan Nobita langsung berjalan ke meja pemuda yang memanggilnya tadi. "Shuzai-_senpai_. Kenalkan ini Hidetoshi Dekisugi. Dia sekamar denganku dan teman sekelasku saat di _shougakko_."

Dekisugi membungkuk tanpa mengubah wajah datarnya lalu berdiri tegak lagi. Sedikit pun ia tak mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Anak yang pendiam ya?" komentar pemuda yang menjabat sebagai ketua Dewan Asrama.

"Jadi ini Dekisugi yang tadi meneleponku, Nobita?" sambung seseorang yang berdiri di sebelah bangku yang diduduki Shuzai . Pemuda yang memiliki sekitar seratus tujuh puluh lima centimeter, rambut lurus berbelah tengah. Ia mengenakan sweeter berwarna putih gading yang membuat dirinya sewarna dengan bajunya. "Teman sekamarmu?"

Nobita mengangguk untuk menjawab kedua pertanyaan dari sang senior. Ada mimik lelah di wajahnya, namun tak terlalu ditunjukkan.

"Dekisugi yang duduk ini adalah Uraraka Shuuzai-_senpai_. Dia senior kita kelas tiga, sekaligus ketua Dewan Asrama." Nobita mulai memperkenalkan Shuzai. Shuzai menganggukan kepalanya. "Dan yang berdiri disampingnya adalah wakil ketua Dewan Asrama, Yuugure Uzuki-_senpai_. Senior kita kelas dua. Kalau ada kesulitan kau bisa bertanya pada mereka."

Lagi-lagi Dekisugi hanya membungkuk singkat. Shuzai dan Uzuki serentak saling menatap

"Sepertinya teman sekamarmu anak yang pemalu ya Nobita," ledek Uzuki. "Ajak temanmu duduk."

"Ya." Nobita langsng menarik bangkuk. Dekisugi langsung mengiringi Nobita. Baik Nobita atau pun Dekisugi tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Uzuki yang duduk dihadapan mereka merasa harus mencairkan hubungan kaku antara mereka berdua. Ayolah, mana ada orang yang tahan makan dengan orang yang sama sekali tak mengacuhkan kehadirannya.

"Karena kaulah orang pertama yang masuk asrama tak ada salahnya kau diperkenalkan dengan para anggota Dewan Asrama _koukousei_ yang lain," kata Uzuki memecah keheningan. "Benarkan Uraraka-_senpai_," lanjut Uzuki meminta dukungan dari sang ketua. Shuzai yang sepertinya mengerti maksud Uzuki langsung mengangguk pelan sambil melanjutkan acara makan malamnya.

"Teman-teman." Uzuki meninggikan suaranya. Tiga orang pemuda yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka segera melihat ke arah sumber suara. "Akan kuperkenalkan kalian pada penghuni baru asrama. Hitoshi Dekisugi."

"Hidetoshi Dekisugi, _senpai_. Kau seenaknya saja mengganti namanya," sahut Nobita sedikit terkekeh. Wajahnya memerah menahan tawa.

"Jangan tertawakan aku, Nobi Nobita. Aku tak mau ditertawakan olehmu." Mulut Uzuki sedikit maju. Merajuk.

"Ah, si anak baru yang sempat kulihat ketika akan naik ke lantai tiga. Kau sekamar dengannya, Uzuki." Seseorang yang tak jauh beda tingginya dengan Uzuki dengan postur tubuh lebih berisi. Rambutnya cepak dan wajahnya terlihat tegas. Ia dan dua orang lain berjalan menuju meja tempat Uzuki, Nobita, Shuzai dan Dekisugi berkumpul.

"Bukan Habura, dia teman sekamar Nobita." Wajah ceria Uzuki kembali. Dari cara bicara kedua orang berdua itu berbicara, mengindikasikan kedua orang itu cukup dekat. "Dan dia sedikit pemalu." Ketika Uzuki mengucapkan itu Dekisugi melirik sekilas lalu menunduk kembali melahap makanannya.

"Pemalu. Hahahahaha. Hidetoshi, aku yakin kau bakal banyak menemui teman di sini. Satu hal yang kau butuhkan cuma satu, membuka diri." Go'ei Habura menggeser kursi lalu melanjutkan kegiatan makan malamnya yang sempat tertunda.

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Aku mengantuk, lelah dan perutku tegang karena tertawa berlebihan. Beberapa kali aku menguap lelah.

"Nobita, sampai ketemu besok." Uzuki-_senpai_ melambaikan tangannya padaku. Begitu pula dengan Shuzai-_senpai_, Go'ei-_senpai_ dan dua orang lannya. "Dekisugi, jaga dia baik-baik."

"Berisik!" teriakku kesal. Setelah mereka semua menghilang, tinggallah aku dengan Dekisugi yang mematung didepan pintu. Mengingat kejadian tadi. Sangat bersyukur Go'ei-_senpai_ dan Uzuki-_senpai_ datang menyelamatkanku dari kesunyian bersama Dekisugi.

Aku mengeluarkan kunci dan membuka pintu. Segera saja aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur dalam keadaan tertelungkup. Aku terlalu lelah untuk sekadar mengganti baju atau bahkan membalikkan tubuh ini dari posisi yang tidak sehat untuk tidur. Tiba-tiba ingatan dua kerdus yang tingginya mengalahkan tinggi tubuhku terlintas. _Kuso_. Apa yang harus kulakukan paada barang-barang itu. Satu hal yang pasti adalah mengelurkannya satu per satu; memisahkan makanan dan minuman; selanjutnya ditata rapi di lemari atau dibagikan kepada teman-teman di asrama.

Semua itu bisa dilakukan besok. Hal yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah tidur.

.

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Hari ini banyak yang terjadi hari. Ternyata sekolah asrama yang dikatakan Nobita adalah di sini. Aku tahu sejak menanti bus di halte. Dia tertidur pulas membuatku tak tega membangunkannya. Seperti sebuah takdir, aku bertemu lagi dengannya di asrama. Ternyata dia anggota Dewan Asrama dan merupakan teman sekamarku.

Apa dia sudah tidur? Benar-benar. Dia memang berubah drastis dalam beberapa hal tapi untuk kebiasaannya yang satu ini sepertinya telah mendarah daging. Tidur cepat. Mataku melihat ke arah tumpukan barang Nobita. Banyak sekali. Pasti dia kelelahan hari ini.

Lelah. Aku juga lelah tapi apa aku bisa tidur malam ini? Aku juga sudah mengantuk, namun mata ini belum mau terpejam. Apa yang aku harus lakukan? Apa aku harus mencari segelas susu? Tapi dimana? Dibawah?

Tidak.

Aku tidak mau.

Ruangan yang luas dengan penerangan yang remang-remang, banyak bangku-bangku dan meja-meja kosong dan lemari-lemari loker berbaris agak rapat. Bagaimana jika ada yang menyergapku? Bagaimana jika ada yang membawaku pergi?

Menakutkan.

Bagaimana ini?

Apa sebaiknya aku duduk di beranda saja? Benar juga. Menghitung bintang. Aku berjalan menuju beranda. Ketika aku membuka sebuah benda terbang melintas.

Apa itu?

Aku takut.

Ini tidak bagus. Sebaiknya aku tak menghitung bintang. Jadi apa yang aku lakukan?

Mataku beralih ke barang-barang Nobita. Aku ingin melakukannya tapi bagaimana kalau Nobita marah? Tapi apa dia akan marah.

Aku berjalan mendekati tumpukan kerdus itu. Maaf Nobita, aku harus melakukan sesuatu malam ini.

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Mataku terbuka perlahan. Astaga, aku tertidur tanpa mengganti baju. Aku segera bangun dan mendudukkan tubuh di kasur.

Ini masih pagi buta. Tidur terlalu cepat membuatku terbangun lebih cepat. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur. Tidur tertelungkup membuat tubuhku sedikit kaku. Aku butuh sedikit peregangan sengaja aku melihat ke kasur Dekisugi. Mana dia? Aku memutar tubuhku. Mataku mau tak mau terbelalak.

Ayolah. Bagaimana jika kamu bangun tidur lalu melihat teman sekamarmu tertidur di lantai dan tumpukan barangmu mengilang. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kamar. Kulihat tumpukan makanan tersusun rapi ada diatas meja belajarku. Aku memeriksa lemari penyimpanan dan sebahagian besar makanan yang tak terlihat di meja tersusun rapi didalam lemari. Mana peralatanku yang lain? Jangan katakan dia menyimpannya di dalam lemariku. Aku berjalan ke arah lemari pelan. Dan ternyata dugaanku benar, semua barang-barangku ada di dalam. Set bola kaki dan bola basket tersusun tapi di rak paling atas. Begitu juga beberapa sepatu yang baru di belikan ayah, katanya agar aku memiliki persediaan untuk setahun ini. Di rak kedua aku melihat semua pakaianku tersusun dengan rapi, bahkan pakaian dalamku. Dimana koperku? Mataku mencari-cari sampai tertuju di bagian paling atas lemari. Benar saja koperku sudah tergeletak rapi di sana. Aku kembali melihat lemariku. Di rak ketiga aku melihat makanan lainnya yang sepertinya tak muat di dalam lemari meja belajarku. Begitu pula rak ke empat dan rak kelima.

Apa sih yang dia lakukan? Benar-benar tidak sopan. Namun mau tak mau aku salut juga. Aku tak akan bisa merapikan ini semua dalam waktu kurang dari semalam sepeerti ini.

Aku berjalan mendekati Dekisugi. Aku memperhatikan cara tidurnya. Ia meringkuk seperti kedinginan. Kedua tanggannya menyatu di dada. Seperti orang ketakutan,

Aku menjongkok.

"Dekisugi... Dekisugi..." aku memanggil namanya pelan. Kelopak matanya terbuka. Jadi dia belum tidur. "Mengapa kau tidur di lantai? Kau bisa masuk angin?"

Dia duduk lalu menatapku lama.

Aku menarik napas panjang. Ini tak bagus. "Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang kau lakukan pada barang-barangku?" Dia masih menatapku datar. "Walaupun aku berterima kasih, kukira membongkar barang orang lain tanpa sepengetahuan pemiliknya bisa dibilang tidak sopan bahkan bisa dibilang tindak kejahatan."

Dia masih diam tak merespon ucapanku. Aku menggaruk kepala yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Hanya sebuah pelampiasan ketidakpuasan saja. Aku menyamankan posisiku. Berjongkok lama sama sekali tak membuat nyaman. Kusilangkan kaki dan balas menatap matanya.

"Kau ingin berbicara sesuatu?"

Dia masih diam.

"Kalau ada masalah kau bisa bilang padaku. Kita teman sekamar, kan? Kita sudah berteman sejak _shougakko_. Walau pun aku tak dekat denganmu paling tidak untuk tiga tahun ke depan kita akan bersama."

Dia memalingkan wajah, berhenti menatapku. Baiklah, ini sebuah kemajuan.

"Atau kau ingin berganti kamar? Aku bisa mencarikannya untukmu kalau kau mau."

Aku menunggu jawaban tapi ia tetap tak menjawab

Sudah cukup. Aku bukan pengasuh boneka besar. Baru hari pertama saja sudah berlagak seperti ini, apalagi sebulan atau tiga tahun nanti? Aku bergerak bangkit berdiri. Namun gerakanku terhenti ketika sebuah tangan menyentuh dan menggenggam tanganku.

"Aku takut sendirian. Aku takut gelap dan aku tidak bisa melihat suatu ruangan berantakan."

Kini giliran aku yang terdiam. Dia benar-benar aneh. Aku kembali duduk bersila dan menatapnya.

"Jadi kau yang membereskan barang-barangku?" dia mengangguk.

"Sudah berapa lama kau membersihkannya?" Dia menatapku sebentar lalu menunduk.

Apa sih! Aku butuh penjelasan dan dia tak mau menjelaskan padaku. Apa aku harus memodifikasi cara bertanyaku agar dia bisa menjawab dengan anggukan atau gelengan. _Kami_-_sama_, sekarang apa bedanya aku berbicara dengan orang bisu.

"Setelah kita kembali dari makan malam?" Dia mengangguk. Aku berfikir. Itu sudah jam setengah sebelas dan sekarang jam..., mataku menoleh ke arah jam alarmku. Jam dua pagi. Ini sudah tiga setengah jam.

"Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku?" Ah salah pertanyaan. "Kau takut aku marah?"

Dia menggeleng. "Lelah." Dia berbicara.

"Kau tak mau membangunkanku karena aku kelelahan begitu? Takut menggangu istirahatku?"

Dia mengangguk. Aku menepuk keningku yang sama sekali tak ada hubunganya dengan ini.

"Sekarang kau pergi ke tempat tidurmu." Genggaman tangannya mengerat. Aku lupa dia menggenggam tanganku. Ia menatapku datar lagi.

"Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tertidur..." Apa sih yang aku bicarakan? "...sebagai tanda terima kasihku karena telah membereskan barang-barangku."

Aku melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Aku berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan padanya. Ragu-ragu ia menyambut uluran tanganku. Aku menariknya hingga ia berdiri lalu melepaskan tangannya.

"Nah, sekarang segera ke tempat tidurmu. Aku akan menyusul setelah menggosok gigi. Mulutku sama sekali tidak enak."

Dia mengangguk.

Masuk ke kamar mandi membuatku berpikir, apa yang dipikirkan Dekisugi? Aku menebak masalah keluarga yang dialami keluarganya tidak mudah. Sudahlah. Ini masih dini hari. Segera selesaikan ini dan segera tidur kembali. Tak usah mengganti baju, toh ini juga akan kotor nanti. Sudah terlanjur kubawa tidur juga.

Setelah mencuci muka dan mengelapnya dengan handuk segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Kulihat dia duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

"Kau seharusnya berbaring ditempat tidur dan berselimut."

Dia melihatku lama.

"Aku akan melihatmu tidur di tempat tidurku. Tenang saja aku tak akan mungkir janji. Kau bisa memegang kata-kataku." Aku akan menaiki tempat tidurku sebelum dia memegang tanganku dan menarikku ke tempat tidurnya.

Oh, baiklah sepertinya ada yang salah paham disini.

"Kau tak memintaku untuk tidur bersamamu, bukan?" Ini tidak benar. Ingatkan aku tentang apa yang aku janjikan padanya. Menemani dia sampai tertidur dan bukan tidur bersamanya.

Dia menatapku lagi. Tinggi yang tak begitu berbeda membuat pandangan matanya menghujam lurus padaku Tapi kali ini bukan seperti tatapannya yang sebelumnya namun lebih... memohon.

"Baiklah..baiklah... hentikan tatapan itu. Aku akan tidur di tempat tidurmu sampai kau tertidur." Dia kembali menatapku datar dan mengangguk. Kemudian ia menaiki tempat tidur lalu membaringkan diri. Dekisugi sama sepertiku, masih memakai pakaian semalam. Sepertinya ia juga tak mengganti pakaiannya.

Dia benar-benar aneh.

Ia melihatku lagi. Kali ini ia menggeser tubuhnya sedikit sehingga memberi ruang untukku tidur. Aku menaiki tempat tidur dan berbaring disisinya. Entah dia merasa aku telah memenuhi janji atau bagaimana, ia memunggungiku.

"Kau tak berselimut?" Dia menggeleng pelan.

"Kau bisa masuk angin." Kali ini aku membujuknya. Siapa yang akan repot kalau ia sakit, pasti aku yang merupakan teman sekamarnya.

Dia kembali menggeleng.

Ya sudah aku tak memaksa. Malas berdebat dengan orang sulit ditebak seperti dia.

"Aku tidak biasa memakai selimut. Aku takut selimut."

Hei, yang tadi bukan aku yang bicara. Itu Dekisugi, OK. Suaranya nyaris berbisik.

Bagus. Setelah takut sendirian, gelap dan seperinya dia juga bersih-bersih _holic _dan ternyata dia juga pembenci selimut. Ada orang yang lebih komplikasi dibanding dia. _Kami_-_sama_, kenapa Engkau berikan aku teman sekamar yang super duper aneh seperti ini.

"_Arigatou_ _na_ Nobita," ucapnya tak kalah pelan dari sebelumnya. Setelah itu aku tak mendengar suaranya.

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Ya ya ya, aku sudah tidur dengannya selama seminggu. Kegiatannya dan kegiatanku yang berbeda membuatku tak pernah melihatnya kecuali ketika pagi dan malam saat makan malam. Biasanya dia menungguku sampai aku kembali. Aku tidur di sampingnya dengan posisi yang sama, saling memunggungi. Biasanya dia tertidur setelah setengah jam. Setelah itu aku kembali ke tempat tidurku dan tertidur pulas sampai pagi.

Seperti yang kuucapkan sebelumnya. Dia setelah itu sama sekali tak pernah bicara. Aku hanya berbasa-basi sebentar dengan pertanyaan yang bisa dia jawab dengan anggukan atau gelengan. Aku seperti berada di kamar sendirian.

Makanan yang disimpan Dekisugi di lemari meja belajar nyaris habis. Beberapa kunjuangan dari anggora dewan asrama, kunjungan penghuni anak-anak baru dan ada juga yang sengaja kubawa ketika ada pertemuan rapat Dewan Asrama baik interen atau pun bersama anggota Dewan Asrama _chuugakko_. Tentu aku menyisakan untuk aku dan Dekisugi yang ternyata suka makan makanan kecil ketika akan tidur.

Sepertinya aku lupa menceritakan sesuatu. Anggota Dewan Asrama _koukousei_ tidak tidur berkumpul di satu lantai, tidak ada yang sekamar dengan anggota Dewan Asrama lain bahkan ada yang sekamar hanya sendiri. Bisa dikatakan satu lantai terdiri dari satu penanggung jawab. Nah untuk lantai dua akulah sebagai penanggung jawabnya; lantai tiga ada Shuzai-_senpai_ yang tidur di kamar khusus dan hanya sendiri; Di lantai empat ada Yuugure Uzuki-_senpai_, dia juga tidur sendiri; Di lantai lima ada Raikeri Kuzu, siswa tahun kelas satu; Di lantai enam ada si penggila game, Ugoku Ressha dan yang terakhir di lantai tujuh ada Go'ei Habura-_senpai_. Di lantai tujuh adalah tempat hunian para guru dan pegawai _koukou_. Tak terbayang situasi di sana seperti apa karena aku belum pernah menginjakkan kaki ke sana. Salut untuk Habura-_senpai_ yang merelakan diri menjadi penanggung jawab di lantai teratas.

Aku menatap langit-langit. Mataku masih belum mau terpejam. _Flashback_ kegiatanku selama seminggu berputar silih berganti. Kulihat Dekisugi tertidur pulas. Dia telah tertidur sejam yang lalu. Aku selalu memperhatikannya ketika tidur. Posisinya ketika tidur sering kali tetap. Menghadap ke kiri. Dia tidur tak bersuara berbeda denganku yang sering kali mendengkur atau mengigau. Sejak sekamar bersamanya aku merasa kebiasaan tidur dengan cepatku berubah. Menungguinya hingga tertidur membuatku merasa seperti penjaga. Walau aku merasa benci dengan sikapnya yang pasif namun disaat yang bersamaan membuatku merasa..., _dibutuhkan_.

Aku ingin pindah kamar sekaligus perasaan ingin bersamanya (baca : menjaganya) tetap ada di waktu yang sama. Dia membuatku jenuh sekaligus khawatir dengan pribadinya yang terlihat rapuh.

Besok aku akan memulai pelajaran di kelas baru. Aku penasaran siapa yang sekelas denganku besok. Posisiku sebagai salah satu anggota Dewan Asrama membuatku cepat mengenal anak-anak asrama. Tentu saja aku tak bisa menghapal semua nama siswa baru, tapi setidaknya aku sudah mengenal wajah-wajah mereka. Lagi pula sebahagian kecil dari mereka adalah teman-temanku saat di _chuugakko_. Bisa dikatakan 'sekali dayung sua tiga pulau terlampaui'.

Semoga setelah sekolah nanti sikap Dekisugi bisa berubah.

* * *

**bersambung**

* * *

**Author note**

Terima kasih banyak pada reader yang telah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran di kotak review sangat membuat saya bersemangat untuk menulis. Semoga chapter kedua ini bisa lebih memuaskan lagi.

_**Vocabulary**_

_Shougakko : sekolah dasar (SD)_

_Hattari : Pura-pura_

_Koukousei : siswa SMA_

_Shuzai : kumpulan data_

_Uraraka : Cerah; terang benderang_

_Chuugakkusei : siswa SMP_

_Yuugure : Sore_

_Uzuki : sedih_

_Kiri : kabut_

_Go'ei : penjagaan_

_Raikeri : riwayat_

_Kuzu : tepung tapioka_

_Ugoku : gerak_

_Ressha : kereta api_

**Selamat Membaca**


	3. Chapter 3

Pagi ini aku dipanggil kepala sekolah. Beliau menanyakan tentang teman sekamarku tersayang. Dia lagi-lagi membuat masalah. Telah sebulan masa sekolah kami dan dia tetap belum mengikuti salah satu klub di sekolah ini. Apa maunya sih anak itu? Sungguh menyebalkan. Sebelumnya telah beberapa kali aku dipanggil oleh berbagai guru gara-gara dirinya yang terlihat tidak antusias dalam mengikuti pelajaran, sama sekali tak bergaul dengan siswa lain dan lain semacamnya.

Tak cukup saja masalahnya yang menjadi beban pikiranku. Kebiasaan tidurku yang semakin tak terkendali. Dengan banyaknya aktivitas di sekolah baik di kelas maupun di Dewan Asrama. Anggota Dewan Asrama _koukou_ tak hanya mengurusi asrama koukou yang terdiri dari siswa _koukou_ dan para _sensei_, tapi juga membimbing anggota Dewan Asrama _chuugakko_. Waktu yang diperlukan untuk itu tak hanya siang tapi juga malam. Terkadang aku tertidur di tempat tidur Dekisugi saat seharusnya aku menunggunya tertidur. Belum lagi kebiasaan tidurku yang kadang lasak. Kadang aku terbangun sambil memeluknya, tertidur di perutnya dan tak jarang pula di dalam pelukannya.

Seharusnya dia membangunkanku ketika aku tertidur dan aku sudah mengatakannya padanya berkali-kali tapi tetap saja dia diam saja. Seolah yang aku dan dia lakukan adalah kegiatan yang wajar dan dia sama sekali tak terganggu. Lain kali aku akan tidur di tempat tidurku tanpa memberi tahu dia.

* * *

**Doraemon © Fujiko F. Fujio**

**[ | Romance & drama | So Much OC | I have my own ending | Slash | Shonen-ai | Soft Yaoi for this chapter | ]**

**[ | Don't like, don't read | ]**

* * *

Dia menatapku lurus. Lama-kelamaan aku gerah dengan sikap diamnya. Tempat tidur yang ketika berangkat kutinggalkan dalam keadaan berantakan kini telah rapi. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, ia tetap suka membereskan kamar. Dasar pecinta kebersihan.

"Dekisugi, kau menyebalkan. Ayolah, kau sudah bukan anak sekolah dasar yang harus dipaksa untuk melakukan sesuatu."

Dia menoleh ke arah lain. Menyebalkan. Bagaimana aku bertahan sekamar dengannya untuk dua tahun sepuluh bulan tiga minggu lagi? Ini gila. Dari pulang sekolah tadi aku membicarakan ini dengannya. Aku sudah izin kegiatan Dewan Asrama dan mungkin akan melewatkan jam makan malam bila dia tak memberi alasan yang bagus untuk pertanyaanku.

"Kumohon." Aku berdiri dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Tepat di depan pemuda pendiam ini aku langsung berhenti dan menurunkan tubuhku sehingga masa tubuhku tertumpu di lutut. Aku malas harus menggunakan kekerasan dan ini pembicaraan alot ini telah menghabiskan waktu berhargaku selama dua jam. Kutarik kedua telapak tangannya lalu kugenggam. Aku seperti memohon pada anak kecil saja.

Kurasakan ada getaran di tangannya. Dengan cepat ia menolehkan kepalanya padaku. Ia segera berusaha menepis genggaman tanganku namun aku berusaha menggenggam tangannya lebih kuat.

"Kau mengertikan posisiku sebagai anggota Dewan Asrama. Tak hanya kau Deki yang memiliki masalah, aku juga. Jangan menambah bebanku." Ia membelalak saat mendengar ucapanku yang terakhir. Aku merasa bersalah untuk itu tapi ia harus mengerti. Kita harus saling mengerti.

"Matematika." Sebuah kata keluar dari lisannya.

"Apa? Maksudmu kau mau masuk klub matematika?"

Dia mengangguk. Aku tersenyum. Ternyata dia masih menyukai pelajaran yang penuh dengan angka-angka itu.

"Aku kenal ketuanya. Namanya Hayashi-_senpai_. Besok aku temani kesana." Aku berdiri kembali dan menepuk pelan bahunya. Lututku terasa sedikit kesemutan tapi tak apalah. Apa yang kudapatkan lebih dari cukup dan kepala sekolah tak lagi harus mengirim pesan bahkan bertandang ke kelasku hanya untuk masalah ini.

"Maaf."

Apa lagi ini? Tumben sekali ia meminta maaf.

"Aku membuatmu susah, Nobita."

Oh. Sebuah perasaan sentimental yang tak terduga.

"Itu gunanya teman, Dekisugi. Ayo ke bawah sebelum kita kehabisan makanan." Aku menarik tangannya keluar pintu. _Well done_, satu masalah selesai.

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Hangat. Tangan Nobita itu hangat. Saat yang kusuka dari dirinya adalah saat tangannya menyentuh indra perasaku. Apa lagi yang kurasakan? Sesuatu yang membuatku merasa tenang bersamanya. Rasa nyaman dan aman. Sejak kapan aku mulai melupakan perasaan itu. Rasanya waktu yang berjalan sangat-sangat lama.

Ayah dan Ibu melakukan hal yang terduga padaku setelah kepindahanku ke kota besar. Tak kusangka mereka akan berselisih paham entah untuk apa. Mereka juga semakin keras padaku membuatku tak bisa melakukan apa yang kuinginkan. Aku terkukung dan terbatasi. Lama-kelamaan aku mulai takut untuk melakukan sesuatu. Semuanya terlalu beresiko.

Aku ingat saat aku merasa mulai sendiri. Aku terlalu takut bergaul. Aku merasa teman-teman menjauhiku atau sebaliknya. Aku tak tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Bukan... Maksudku bukan benar-benar tak mengerti. Tapi aku terlalu bingung menentukan sendiri. Tapi Nobita berbeda. Dia membuatku memutuskan, walau ia menekan. Bukan memaksakan pilihannya padaku. Setelah yang aku lakukan padanya memaksa dirinya untuk tidur bersamaku. Ia tetap sabar menemaniku. Apakah dia tetap sabar? Akan berapa lama lagi ia sabar? Seminggu? Sebulan? Aku tak tahu dan aku yakin tak akan selama itu.

"Nobita?" Aku memanggilnya. Sejujurnya aku merasa aneh pada setiap suara yang keluar dari mulutku. Bervibra dan menyesakkan. Karena itu aku tak terlalu suka bersuara.

"Hmm?" Dia hampir tertidur. Aku tahu ia lelah tapi aku tak berani membalikkan tubuh untuk menatap wajahnya. Setelah seharian berkutat dengan sekolah, tugasnya sebagai anggota Dewan Asrama dan ditambah dengan tekanan kepala sekolah yang beberapa minggu ini mengikutiku dan dia. Sebagai teman sekamar aku termasuk orang yang merepotkan. Sangat merepotkan.

"Terima kasih." Jantungku berdegup kencang sangat mengucapkan itu.

Tangannya mengusap lembut rambutku. "Kau terlalu banyak perpikir, Hidetoshi-_kun_."

Wajahku panas. Mungkin memerah hingga leher.

"Maafkan aku."

"Tidurlah, banyak hal yang harus kita lakukan besok. Aku yakin kepala sekolah menunggu keputusanmu besok."

"Ya."

Aku mendengar gerak nafasnya. Mungkin dia telah tertidur, namun aku merasa tenang. Sudah saatnya aku tidur. Nobita benar, besok akan menjadi hari yang berat.

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Lagi-lagi aku tertidur dengan posisi yang sangat memalukan. Aku memeluk pemuda yang berbaring di sampingku. Dia telah membuka mata namun tak bergerak dari posisi tidurnya. Seperti tak ingin mengganggu tidurku. Aku mendudukkan diri. Tangan kananku menggaruk kepala kaku.

"Maafkan aku." Dua kata berhasil keluar dari mulutku.

Dia menatapku lurus lalu bergerak bangkit menuju kamar mandi. Sebuah kebiasaan aneh yang ia lakukan ketika kami terbangun dalam posisi yang aneh. Apa dia merasa tak nyaman?

Entahlah. Dia berada di dalam kamar mandi setelah itu dalam waktu yang lama.

"Dekisugi? Kau masih lama?"

"Se-sebentar lagi."

Lagi. Aku menunggu seperti biasa. Mungkin hari ini aku akan terlambat lagi.

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Tubuh Dekisugi tak jauh beda denganku. Kami bisa dibilang memiliki tinggi yang sama. Lagi-lagi aku harus berterima kasih pada ibuku karena gennya membuatku jauh lebih tinggi. Bahkan dari ayah. Sejak _chougakku_ tubuhku mulai banyak berubah. Aku sangat jelas merasakan perubahan ini. Suaraku sedikit bervibra, tulang-tulang dan otot-otot yang semakin kuat (walau tak terlalu jauh juga perubahan di sini) dan mimpi-mimpi bernuansa _blue_. Hmm, jangan tertawa. Shizuka adalah objek pertama mimpiku. Saatku terbangun kudapati tubuhku basah. Basah karena keringat dan karena cairan berlendir berwarna putih dan agak kental.

Yakss.

Sesuatu diantara pahaku masih tegang. Kami-_sama_... aku mimpi basah. Untungnya aku tak membangunkan teman sekamarku dengan teriakan atau desahan yang –tak usah aku jelaskan.

Setelah itu setiap bulan mengalami siklus yang sama. Minimal satu kali sebulan dengan _partner_ yang berbeda. Namanya juga anak muda. Kudengar itu menandakan tubuhku sehat. Tentu saja. Namun akhir-akhir ini ada yang berbeda. Aku beberapa kali bermimpi dengan Dekisugi. Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh hanya bercumbu saja dan itu agak mengganggu. Rasanya tak bertemu wanita beberapa lama membuat kepalaku menjadi sedikit konslet.

"Nobita." Aku mendengar suara Shuzai-_senpai_ memanggilku. Aku melirik. Lima orang pemuda menatapku. "Kau melamun di tengah rapat penting Nobi," ucap Shuzai-_senpai_ sarkartis. Wajahnya menunjukkan mimik tak suka.

"Kau diputuskan pacarmu ya." Setelah mengucapkan itu Uzuki-_senpai_ tertawa cekikikan dan memukul-mukul meja.

"Sepertinya kau punya masalah dengan teman sekamarmu, Nobita?" tanya Go'ei-_senpai_ setelah mendehem untuk menenangkan Uzuki-_senpai_ yang masih tertawa.

"Dia beberapa kali dipanggil kepala sekolah Go'ei-_senpai_. Kudengar Hidetoshi belum memilih satupun klub di sekolah," jawab pemuda berkulit pucat dengan tersenyum agak meremehkan. Aku mendelik kesal ke arahnya. Dengan senyum menyebalkan miliknya itu, telah beberapa kali aku dibuat kesal. Ogoku Reisha sukses menjawab pertanyaanku dengan tepat. Dasar kereta api berjalan. Pria tapi biang gosip. Dengan sikapnya yang selalu ingin tahu urusan orang lain –dan itu sangat menyebalkan- dan sedikit lasak, dia berhasil merebut gelar pusat informasi seluruh asrama, bahkan asrama _chougakku_. Dan sialnya, kelasnya tepat berada dihadapanku. _Kami_-_sama_, mengapa nasipku begini? Kini Uzuki-_senpai_ dan Go'ei-_senpai_ menatap kasihan padaku. Bahkan Shuzai-_senpai_ juga walau di wajahnya masih terpatri sedikit rasa kesal. Dosa apa aku _kami_-_sama_...

Aku melirik Raikeri Kuzu. Pemuda pendiam yang berambut tengah dengan kacamata bertengger di atas hidungnya itu terpaku pada layar komputer portable adalah sekretaris umum di Dewan Asrama. Keahliannya adalah dibidang IT. Sepertinya dia tak mempedulikan berita tentangku. Dia hanya peduli dengan semua tugas-tugas yang diberikan padanya dan kini terpaku dengan layar bercahaya di hadapannya, mungkin mengetik sesuatu. Aku pun tak terlalu peduli. Malah ini lebih bagus sehingga masalahku tak bertambah karenanya.

"Maafkan aku Shuzai-_senpai_. Aku tidak fokus. Seperti yang Reisha jelaskan, teman sekamarku sedang ada dalam masalah." Aku menarik nafas dan mendelik kearah Raisha. Dia tertawa mengejek. Sial.

"Aku... Mengerti.." ucapan Shuzai-_senpai_ yang penuh penekanan membuatku semakin tertekan. Baiklah, siapa yang tak kenal Shuzai-_senpai_. Manusia perfeksionis yang dikenal seluruh guru di sekolah ini dan bahkan menjadi salah satu siswa kepercayaan kepala sekolah. Prestasinya memukau. Dengan segala kesempurnaannya, yang menjadi tanda tanya adalah mengapa dia bisa terdampar di sekolah yang bisa dikatakan untuk anak-anak yang nyaris tak memiliki tempat ini? Oh baiklah. Aku mulai memikirkan hal yang tak penting. "Cobalah untuk fokus disini, Nobi Nobita. Tinggalkan masalah pribadimu sebentar dan cobalah menjadi profesional."

Aku mau tak mau mengangguk. Go'ei-_senpai_ yang duduk di sebelahku menepuk pundakku. Mencoba memberi semangat.

"Baiklah kureview sedikit untukmu Nobita sebelum kau menjelaskan bagianmu. Aku yakin kau tak mendengarkan penjelasan dari Uzuki tadi."

"_Hontou ni gomenasai_, _senpai_."

Baiklah Nobita, lupakan masalahmu sekejap. Segera selesaikan rapat ini dan kembali ke kamar. Jujur aku penasaran menanyakan hasil kerja Dekisuki.

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Setengah berlari aku mencapai pintu kamar. Aku bahkan terlambat makan malam. Setelah membahas beberapa siswa nakal di asrama _chougakku_, semua anggota dewan segera berlari ke ruang makan. Berharap Kiri _baa_-_san_ masih menyisakan makanan untuk kami. Untungnya beberapa mangkok sup masih tersisa dan beberapa cup pudding. Kiri _baa_-_san_ memang yang terbaik. Aku menyelesaikan makan lebih cepat dari yang lainnya. Uzuki-_senpai_ nyaris menertawai cara makanku yang berantakan.

Aku tak peduli.

Dalam pikiranku Dekisugi pasti sudah menungguku. Setelah pamit pada anggota Dewan Asrama lain dan berterima kasih pada Kiri _baa_-_san_, aku segera melesat kemar. Di tangan kiriku membawa sekantung makanan titipan Kiri _baa_-_san_ untuk Dekisugi. Wanita tua itu nyaris tak pernah melupakan orang-orang yang butuh perhatian seperti teman sekamarku itu.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Dekisugi, aku pulang."

Krakk...

Pitu terbuka. Dekisugi menatapku dari balik pintu.

"_Tadaima_." Putra tunggal keluarga Hidetoshi itu segera berlalu dari hadapan pintu.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Aku segera mendorong pintu agar terbuka lebih lebar. Setelah melepas sepatu dan menyimpannya di rak aku berjalan ke meja belajar untuk menaruh tas. "Kiri _baa_-_san_ menitipkan ini padaku." Aku menyodorkan kantong itu padanya.

"Terima kasih."

"Kau tak turun lagi?" Kali ini aku mengambil celana panjang dan pakaian dalam dari lemari. Lalu aku menyambar handuk. Sebelum memasuki kamar mandi aku menoleh padanya. "Sesekali kau harus makan di bawah tanpaku Dekisugi. Kau mau kelaparan sepanjang malam?"

Air dingin dari _shower_ ini membasahi tubuhku. Rasanya semua kelelahan hari ini terhanyut bersama air yang memasuki lubang pangairan. Segera kusudahi waktu mandiku. Teman sekamarku itu tak akan makan bila tak aku temani.

Tunggu.

Sepertinya ada yang salah disini.

Sejak kapan aku sangat memerhatikannya? Semua tentang dia sangat menganggu pikiranku. Bahkan aku berlari pulang hanya untuk menemuinya, khawatir dia belum tidur dan menunggu. Cemas apakah dia telah makan atau belum. Penasaran tentang hasil pembicaraannya dengan kepala sekolah.

Dia siapa?

Hanya seorang teman –rival cinta, tepatnya- yang tidak kutemui selama tiga tahun. Rasanya aku ingin memukul kepalaku. Tatapan matanya yang datar membuatku berpikir tentangnya, sikapnya yang sepertinya sangat membutuhkanku itu membuatku merasa sulit lepas darinya. Tubuhnya yang terlihat ringkih saat memungguiku saat tidur membuatku tak bisa lepas, Tangannya yang lembut saat menyentuhku ketika aku tertidur dalam dekapannya.

_Kuso_.

Batangan ini menegang. Lagi-lagi. Memalukan sebenarnya, seorang pria membuat tubuhku merespon hal yang berbeda. Jemariku menyentuh tumpukan daging yang menegang itu pelan. Menggenggamnya lembut dan mengusapnya. Membayangkan Dekisugi menatapku dan memelukku. Aku membayangkan bibir tipisnya menciumku. Aroma tubuhnya yang selalu nyaman.

"Nngghhh...haa-ahh..." tanganku mempercepat gerakan memompa. Nafasku terengah. Kuusahakan tak ada suara yang keluar tapi sensasinya terlalu memabukkanku. Tak lama cairan putih dimuntahkan dari kepala penisku. Aku terduduk lemas. Berusaha mengambil beberapa nafas panjang agar paru-paruku tak terlalu sempit.

Aku teringat saat pagi hari bila kami terbangun dalam keadaan aneh –bisa dibilang begitu, bukan?- ia selalu lama di kamar mandi. Mungkinkah ia melakukan _organism_? Apakah dia memikirkan seorang gadis saat kami terbangun?

Gara-gara dia aku melakukan hal ini dalam keadaaan sadar.

"Kau lama." Dua kata itu menyentakku. Aku melirik padanya yang memeluk kaki di atas tempa tidur. Gara-gara siapa aku lama. Dia. Aku sudah memakai celana panjangku namun _topless_. Kepalaku berbalut handuk.

Aku mengacukan ucapannya dan mengucapkan sesuatu, sebuah pengalihan. "Kau belum menyentuh makananmu." Seperti perkiraanku dia belum makan. Kulihat kantung yang kubawa masih belum disentuh. Kuambil dan kuletakkan di sampingnya. "Makanlah."

Da mengangguk lalu mulai membuka makanan itu. Kuperhatikan ia mengambil suapan pertamanya.

"Nobita?" panggilnya dengan nada bertanya. Dia menawariku.

"Aku sudah makan di bawah tadi bersama anggota Dewan asrama yang lain. Dekisugi, bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan kepala sekolah?" Aku mendaratkan pinggulku di pinggir kasur. Tanganku tetap bergerak mengusap rambut dengan handuk.

Dia mengunyah pelan seolah tak mendengar pertanyaanku. Sekali lagi aku lupa. Ingatkan aku bahwa dia hanya bisa menjawab pertanyaan dengan anggukan dan gelengan.

"Kau jadi menemui kepala sekolah?" Pertanyaan ini akan lebih mudah dijawab.

Dia mengangguk. Lihat, aku berhasil. Mari pikirkan pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Dia menanyakan padamu apakah kau sudah memutuskan?"

Dia mengangguk lagi.

"Kau katakan padanya bahwa kau memilih matematika?"

Dia menghentikan suapannya dan menatapku lama. Tiba-tiba nafasku berubah berat.

"Kau mengatakannya bukan Dekisugi?" Aku menunggu jawabannya.

Dia menunduk dan mengangguk.

"Syukurlah. Aku telah pergi ke kelas Hayase-_senpai_. Kau bisa bergabung senin nanti." Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku lalu berjalan menuju beranda. Kujemur handuk yang baru saja kupakai lalu mengunci pintu. Kakiku kemudian melangkah menuju lemari pakaian. Kupilih kaos putih tanpa lengan untuk tidur. "Baiklah, aku sudah lelah. Aku akan tidur lebih dulu. Selamat malam."

Aku menaiki tempat tidurku. Tubuhku langsung kubaringkan dengan posisi memunggunginya. Entah mengapa aku merasa ada debar halus di dadaku. Perasaan tak nyaman. Namun ini harus dilakukan. Aku tak akan begini selamanya bukan?

"Kau tidak tidur di tempatku Nobita?" suaranya menyusup disela telingaku.

"Ini sudah lebih dari sebulan Dekisugi. Seharusnya kau telah biasa dengan keadaan disini," jawabku ketus namun dengan nada datar.

"Aku..."

Aku memotong cepat. "Ini sudah malam Dekisugi. Aku lelah. Selamat tidur." Aku menutupi seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut dan memejamkan mata. Aku tak mendengar suaranya setelah itu dan aku tak peduli.

.

.

.

Rasanya waktu berlalu lama dan aku masih saja belum bisa tertidur.

"Nobita. Kau belum tidur bukan?" Suara Dekisugi terdengar lagi. "Jika kau tak mau tidur di tempatku, bolehkah aku tidur di tempatmu?" Suaranya terdengar memohon dan dekat.

Aku memutar tubuh. Aku lihat Dekisugi telah berdiri di samping tempat tidurku dengan selimut di tangannya. Apa dia tahu aku belum tidur? Bagaimana bisa? Tatapannya begitu lurus dan dalam. Aku merasa tertarik ke dalam pusaran hitam. Tidak. Aku tidak boleh begini. Aku segera memunggunginya lagi dan menutup seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut.

"Lakukan sesukamu," desisku pelan. Kurasakan kasur berderit. Dia menaiki kasurku. Tanpa sadar detak jantungku bertambah cepat. Darah memompa cepat ke arah wajah. Tak nyaman namun menenangkan. Aku bahagia dia di sebelahku. Aku tak tahu apakah dia tidur menghadapku atau memunggungiku. Hal yang aku tahu perlahan mataku perlahan menutup seiring dengan aroma yang menyelinap masuk melalui indra menciumku.

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Berat. Ada sesuatu yang yeng menghalangi tanganku untuk bergerak. Aku membuka mataku. Wajahku panas. Aku di dalam pelukan Dekisugi. Aroma tubuhnya menyebar kuat, mendesak ke dalam hidungku. Tubuhku menegang, seluruh tubuhku termasuk dibagian itu. _Kuso_. Dia tak boleh tahu hal ini. Pelan aku mencoba mengangkat tangannya.

"No-nobita?"

Habislah. Dia malah terbangun. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa kalau dia mudah terbangun dengan sedikit gerakan saja. Dia pasti merasakan dibawah sana kemaluanku menegang.

"Maafkan aku Dekisugi, sepertinya aku..." Belum selesai aku berbicara aku merasakan sesuatu dibawah sana beradu dengan kemaluanku. Di-dia menegang juga?

"Deki?"

"_Gomen_." Dia mempererat pelukannya. Kurasakan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Pelan dia menggerakkan sedikit panggulnya sehingga kedua otot yang menegang berlapis kain itu saling bergesekan. "Ha...ah..." dia mendesah.

"Ah." Aku pun serentak merasakan sensasi yang berbeda. Nafasnya berada di leherku.

"Nobita..." dia memanggilku lagi kemudian gelombang dorongan dan gesekan itu datang berkali-kali.

"Ngghhh." Aku mengerang berkali-kali dan aku mendengar deru nafasnya di telingaku. Ini nikmat. Aku menikmatinya. Kenapa aku hanya bisa menikmati. Seharusnya aku malah melawan.

"Deki?" Dia berhenti. Pelan ia melepas pelukannya. Dia menatapku. Wajahnya semakin mendekatiku. Sebuah otot kenyal mendarat di bibirku. Sekali. Ia menarik wajahnya lalu melihatku lagi.

"Nobita... Aku..." dia bangkit kemudian menaiki tubuhku. Kedua tangannya bertumpu di samping kepalaku. Pelan ia menurunkan kepalanya. Bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Dia terdiam beberapa lama sebelum bibirnya bergerak menggamit bibirku.

"Ngghhhh..." lenguhanku terdengar lagi. Entah untuk keberapa kali. Aku tak pernah berciuman sebelumnya tapi bibirnya serasa menari saat mencapai bibirku. Gamitan, jilatan, hisapan dan entah apa lagi.

Pelan ia menuruni leherku. Mencium dan menjilatinya.

"Deki..." Kenapa aku malah menggumamkan namanya? Seharusnya aku menghindar bukan malah terperangkap nafsu seperti ini. "Ahh...hahh..."

Tangan dinginnya menggapai celanaku dan menyusup ke dalam. Ia meremas pelan penisku dan mulai memompa pelannya. Kurasakan cairan pre-cumku mulai menetes. Dia menangkap lagi bibirku dan melumatnya lagi. Gelombang kenikmatan merasuk di tubuhku. Tanpa meninggalkan bibirku ia menarik celanaku turun dan melemparnya entah kemana. Lau ia mengangkat tubuhnya cepat, melepaskan celananya berburu dan melemparnya pula. Ia mencium keningku lalu bergerak menciumi perutku.

Kurasakan perutku memutar. Tanganku menggapai seprai dan meremasnya.

"Le-lebih cepat," ucapku ngaur. Ia meremas penisku memompanya pelan lalu berhenti. Disaat aku ingin keluar dia malah memperlambat pompaannya.

Dia mengangguk namun malah melepaskan penisku. Namun kemudian berganti dengan benda tegang lain. Dia menatapku meminta persetujuan. Aku mengangguk. Otakku tak terlalu memikirkan apa yang baik atau yang buruk. Nafsu sudah terlanjur menguasaiku. Awalnya itu hanya sebuah gerakan pelan namun kelamaan menjadi pompaan yang kencang. Tangannya sesekali menggesek kuat.

"Ngghh... DEKI...!" Tak lama aku melepas cairan sperma yang telah tertahan sendari tadi. Cairan itu menyebar di bagian perut dan sprei. Dia masih saja mendorong tubuhnya. Tak lama ia pun menyemburkan cairannya di perut dan dadaku. Kami sama-sama terengah. Letih. Dia membaringkan diri di sampingku. Angannya mengusap pelan tubuhku yang masih berlapis kaos. Tangannya menyentuh cairan kental itu, cairan milik kami berdua.

"Bukalah."

"Hmm?"

"Kaosmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau bisa masuk angin." Penjelasannya membuat wajahku memerah. Aku lalu mendudukkan diri dan melepas kaosku lalu melemparnya. Aku langsung masuk ke dalam selimut berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahku. Seingatku tadi masih ada dua selimut. Mana satu lagi? Mungkin jatuh entah dimana. Yang aku tahu selanjutnya dia memelukku yang tidur membelakanginya. Bibirnya berkali-kali menciumi bahuku. Itu membuatku menegang lagi. Setelah itu tangannya meraba penisku dan menekannya.

"Nghh... nggghhh.." Aku melenguh. Lagi.

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Aku tak tahu mengapa bisa begini. Kami, aku dan Nobita berada dibawah selimut saling memeluk. Ia membelakangi tubuhku setelah kami sama-sama mengeluarkan sperma dan ia melepas bajunya. Tubuhnya hangat dan lebih lembut dari pada yang kupkirkan. Aku memeluknya lagi dan mencium bahunya. Tanganku meraba ke arah penisnya. Ah, dia menegang lagi. Kenapa? Karena sentuhanku kah? Apakah dia menyukaiku?

Aku pelan menekan penisnya dan ia melenguh. Punggungnya melengkung.

"Nobita. Kau baik-baik saja?" Mengapa aku malah menanyakan hal ini.

"Ngghhh... Deki... Ngghhh..." Mendengar lenguhannya aku memijat pelan lagi penisnya. Punggungnya yang berkeringat itu aku ciumi.

Setelah beberapa lama ia melepas genggam tanganku pada penisnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Lebiiih ah-hahh... cepat..." dia memegang penisku dan meremasnya kuat.

"Ah.."

Aku menyentuh penisnya lagi dan memompanya cepat. Begitu pula dengan Nobita. Dia juga memompa penisku cepat dengan tangan kanannya. Ah perutku terasa penuh. Segera tangan kiriku menggapai tubuhnya agar aku bisa memeluknya sementara tangan kananku tetap memompa penisnya yang makin menegang.

"Ngghhh..." lenguhan Nobita terdengar seiring lepasnya cairanku dan dia bersamaan. Tubuhku basah dan lengket begitu juga dia.

"Hahh... hahh..hahh.." Nafasku memburu. Ini terasa melelahkan.

"Aku lelah," gumamnya pelan. Ia menyusup ke dadaku kemudian terdengar helaan nafas teratur.

"Selamat tidur," bisikku lalu menyusulnya ke alam mimpi.

Aku tak peduli terhadap apa yang terjadi saat kami bangun nanti namun yang aku tahu saat ini aku bahagia.

* * *

**bersambung**

* * *

**Author note :**

Terima kasih banyak pada reader yang telah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. Maaf untuk chapter ini memakan waktu yang lama untuk update. Silahkan mampir kembali di kolom review.

Saya sudah mengedit beberapa typo.

* * *

_**Vocabulary**_

_Shougakko : sekolah dasar (SD)_

_Hattari : Pura-pura_

_Koukousei : siswa SMA_

_Shuzai : kumpulan data_

_Uraraka : Cerah; terang benderang_

_Chuugakkusei : siswa SMP_

_Yuugure : Sore_

_Uzuki : sedih_

_Kiri : kabut_

_Go'ei : penjagaan_

_Raikeri : riwayat_

_Kuzu : tepung tapioka_

_Ugoku : gerak_

_Ressha : kereta api_

* * *

**Selamat Membaca**


	4. Chapter 4

Aku tak mengerti mengapa dari segala yang terjadi mengapa harus ini yang terjadi. Dia memelukku dalam tidur dan aku akui aku menyerahkan diri untuk dipeluk olehnya. Aku tak mengenakan sehelai benang pun dan dia hanya mengenakan atasan tipis. Aku masih mengingat jelas kejadian pagi ini. Tentu saja. Aku sama sekali tidak di bawah pengaruh alkohol dan semua kulakukan dengan sadar tanpa ada sikap penolakan sedikit pun. Aku masih ingat rasa hangat sentuhan jemarinya, aroma khas tubuhnya dan desahannya

Dan semua ini salah.

Bukan aku tak tahu ada beberapa dari teman-temanku yang melakukan hubungan terlarang ini tapi aku sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk ikut. Aku masih suka wanita. Aku masih menginginkan Shizuka menjadi kekasih, istri dan ibu dari anak-anakku. Tapi pesona pemuda yang merengkuhku erat ini membuat ketetapan hatiku goyah.

Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh ibu dan ayah. Seharusnya aku menunjukkan pada mereka prestasi bukan malah melakukan perbuatan yang sama sekali ditentang seluruh kalangan sosial dan agama. Ini sama sekali bukan hal yan membanggakan.

"Dekisugi, aku ingin mandi." Ia membuka mata. Pemuda yang paling sensitif terhadap sedikit suara dan gerakan.

* * *

.** Doraemon © Fujiko F. Fujio**

**[ | Romance & drama | So Much OC | I have my own ending | Slash | Shonen-ai | Yaoi for next chapter | ]**

**[ | Don't like, don't read | ]**

* * *

Dekisugi memandangku yang baru selesai mandi kikuk. Wajahnya memerah. Sesekali pandangannya terlempar pada pintu kamar. Dia masih berada ditempat tidurku, menyembunyikan separuh tubuhnya yang masih telanjang dibawah selimut. Sedangkan aku sendiri duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya. Aroma kamar sama sekali tidak menyenangkan, bau cairan sperma kami berdua.

"Sampai kapan kau tidur. Aku akan mencuci sprei dan selimut," kataku datar mati-matian menahan malu, kesal dan yang paling penting itu harga diri. Kepalaku yang tertutup handuk menutupi kenyataan aku menutupi wajahku yang sebenarnya juga memerah.

"_Suki_." Suaranya terdengar samar-samar. Aku menurunkan handuk dari kepalaku.

"Apa?"

"Aku suka padamu, Nobita." Dia mengikat selimut dipinggangnya lalu menuruni tempat tidur. Ia mendekatiku lalu duduk bersimpuh di dekat lututku. Aku masih melihat ada rona merah diwajahnya dan lehernya. "Aku menginginkanmu."

Kurasakan mataku terbelalak, kepalaku memanas dan tubuhku menjadi kaku. Ini masih jam sepuluh dan sepertinya aku telah bermimpi. Astaga. Apa yang baru saja terjadi. Aku mendapat pernyataan cinta dari seorang pria, teman sekamarku. Jangan-jangan saat aku mandi tadi juga ilusi. Aku segera bangkit berdiri. Sepertinya aku butuh mandi lagi. Namun sebuah tangan menahanku. Aku tahu itu tangan Dekisugi.

"Jangan pergi. Dengarkan aku Nobita. Aku tahu ini tidak benar tapi perasaanku ini sama sekali tak semu. Aku belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya pada yang lain bahkan pada Shizuka sekalipun." Wow itu adalah perkataannya yang paling panjang yang pernah kudengar. Dan apa katanya, ia lebih menyukaiku daripada Shizuka? Ini pernyataan paling gila dari yang pernah kudengar.

"Kau mungkin tak percaya tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu." Tubuhnya mendekat dan bibirnya yang hangat mengecup lututku.

"Aku..." Rasanya mulut terlalu berat untuk berbicara, bahkan untuk sekedar berpikir saja sulit.

"Nobita, kau tentu tak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah kita lulus dari _shougakko_." Dia memotong ucapanku. "Aku mengalami masa-masa sulit Nobita. Ayah dan ibuku bercerai namun demi menutupi rasa malu mereka tetap menutupinya dengan tinggal serumah. Ibu kemudian bekerja sehingga mereka berdua jarang di rumah. Ayah dan ibu sering mengasari, melarangku keluar, membentak semua sikapku yang dianggap salah. Aku bahkan terlalu takut untuk mendekati jendela karena takut bila aku salah bicara atau bersikap."

Benarkah apa yang dikatakannya? Suami istri Hidetoshi itu nyaris selalu terlihat bahagia itu begitu? Memperlakukan Dekisugi anak semata wayang mereka dengan cara yang tak berperikemanusiaan?

"Aku terlalu trauma dan aku terlalu takut. Aku merasa sendiri. Bahkan aku tak tahu apakah aku yang menjauhi meraka -teman-teman sekelasku- atau mereka yang menjauhiku." Dekisugi menaik nafas. Ia terlihat emosional. Berbeda dengan Dekisugi yang kulihat biasanya. "Tapi kau berbeda Nobita. Aku tak tahu apakah kau tulus atau terpaksa. Kau dengan sabar mengahadapiku. Aku merasa entahlah seperti terasa penuh di dalam diri ini. Baru kali ini aku merasakan seperti ini. Merasa ada."

Dekisugi menatapku lurus. Tak ada keraguan dimatanya. Aku tak menolak bahwa aku menyukainya tapi hanya sebagai teman. Tolong lupakan kesalahan yang aku dan dia perbuat tadi pagi. Itu hanya...

...nafsu sesaat, mungkin. Lah mengapa aku meragu seperti ini.

Hubungan ini tidak benar. Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, agama dan sosial tak mengijinkan. Oh pikirkan. Ini Jepang dengan ribuan bahkan jutaan peraturan tak tertulis, diskriminasi terhadap ketidak-benaran tak tertulis sangat nyata. Contohnya saja _otaku_. Mungkin bangsa lain bangga menyebut dirinya _otaku_ tapi di Jepang sama sekali berbeda. Orang-orang akan mendiskriminasi seorang otaku. Begitu pula gay. Belum lagi orang tuaku, Shizuka dan teman-teman di asrama.

Tidak. Semua ini gila.

"Dekisugi. Aku menyukaimu..." Aku menarik nafas. Sulit sekali rasanya berada diposisi ini. Lihat dia mengerjap senang. "...hanya sebagai teman. Kita tadi pagi telah melakukan hal yang salah. Suatu kebetulan yah, kita berada di situasi yang sama. Aku sama sekali tak menyalahkanmu karena akupun ehmm menikmatinya." Baiklah aku malu tapi ini kenyataannya. Aku harus mengungkapkannya jangan sampai ini berlarut-larut.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita mulai saat ini memulai hubungan yang baru. Pertemanan yang sebenarnya. Lupakan hal yang terjadi tadi pagi. Anggap itu sebagai sebuah kecelakaan." Aku rasanya tak mampu menatap matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tak bisakah kau memberi aku kesempatan?" Ia mengeratkan cengkramannya pada tanganku.

"Dekisugi. Maaf aku tidak bisa." Aku melepaskan cengkramannya. Aku segera berdiri. Pembicaraan ini sama sekali tak bisa lagi dilanjutkan. Entah apa yang terjadi bila ini tetap berlanjut. Aku segera ke lemari mengambil celana panjang dan baju kaos lengan panjang. Bila kupikir, tadi aku hanya memakai celana pendek tanpa atasan saat keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemui Dekisugi. Gila. Bisa-bisa aku dianggap menyerahkan diri. Segera saja aku memakai pakaian dan menjemur handuk.

Setelah sedikit bersisir dan memakai lensa kontak –aku tak suka memakai kacamata di hari libur- aku segea berjalan menuju pintu. Tanpa pamit aku meninggalkan Dekisugi sendiri. Aku merasa hari-hari ke depan akan jauh lebih berat lagi dari hari ini.

_Kuso_, aku lupa mencuci sprei dan selimut.

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Nobita pergi dariku. Meninggalkan aku seperti yang lainnya. Aku yang salahkah? Mungkin benar. Akulah yang salah. Tapi aku tak ingin berakhir begini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan bila Nobita membenciku. Aku tak mau dia meninggalkanku. Setelah semua yang terjadi, setelah semua kenangan bersamanya. Aku sungguh-sungguh menyukainya.

Kutatap selimut dan seprei yang tadi pagi kami kotori. Wajahku lagi-lagi menghangat. Pelan kulepas selimut yang kuikat ke pinggang lalu kulipat agar terlihat lebih rapi lalu kumasukkan ke dalam lemari. Lalu kain sprei itu juga kulepas. Kulipat juga. Mataku menyusuri keadaan disekitar tempat tidur yang berantakan karena pakaianku dan dia yang berserakan, selimutnya yang terjatuh di sisi tempat tidur yang satunya. Kuambil satu per satu lalu kulipat. Semua kecuali selimutku yang kotor terkena cairanku dan Nobita, kumasukkan ke dalam keranjang loundriku. Disana juga telah ada beberapa pakaian yang telah menumpuk.

Saatnya aku mandi. Tubuhku sama sekali tidak merasa nyaman. Tapi aku menikmatinya. Rasanya ada energi yang membuatku bahagia dan bahkan tersenyum. Semoga Nobita tak marah lama padaku.

Mandi memakan waktu yang tak lama. Aku segera mengganti baju. Ini pertama kalinya aku keluar tanpa Nobita. Rasanya mendebarkan. Tapi aku akan menunjukkan pada Nobita bahwa aku layak bersamanya. Aku mampu mandiri dan berubah menjadi lebih baik.

Setelah mengunci pintu kamar dan memegang baik-baik keranjang cucian, aku segera ke lantai dasar untuk menuju ruang laundri. Suasananya sepi. Tak banyak orang dan aku menyukai ini. Lalu kupilih mesin cuci yang berada di tempat paling ujung ruang loundri. Aku mulai memilah pakaian yang akan aku cuci. Awalnya aku memasukkan Semua baju, baik bajuku sendiri maupun baju Nobita. Setelah semuanya kurasa telah masuk, aku langsung menekan beberapa tombol adar mesin mencuci semua pakaian.

Di keranjang tersisa seprei Nobita dan selimutku. Masing-masing harus dicuci sendiri karena ukurannya yang agak besar. Kulempar pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan. Tidak ada orang. Kutarik seprei yang terlipat rapi dan langsung kuletakkan dipangkuanku. Lagi-lagi aku memastikan tak ada orang di ruangan ini. Pelan kuangkat sprei ini mendekati wajahku. Aroma dan kehangatan yang selalu mengingatkan pada Nobita.

"Nak Dekisugi," suara seorang wanita mengagetkanku. Jemariku tanpa sadar melepaskan sprei. "Tumben tak bersama Nobita." Seulas senyum tertampil disana.

"A...aa~" Aku tergagap. Tenang Dekisugi dia tak mengetahui perbuatanmu. Bersikap biasa saja. "No-nobita sedang pergi. A-aku harus mencuci."

"Wah bagus sekali, nak Dekisugi. Walau agak aneh juga kau berjalan sendiri tanpa Nobita tapi ini perkembangan yang bagus." Senyuman itu masih terukir diantara keriput di kulit tuanya.

"Te-terima kasih." Aku merasa bangga. Sudah sangat lama sejak orang tuaku memujiku. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Sebuah kesenangan yang tak ternilai. "Terima kasih Kiri _baa-san_."

Matanya membulat sebentar. "Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membahagiakan ya hari ini. Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Aku mengangguk. Mataku mengiringi kepergiannya. Kuambil lagi sprei yang terjatuh itu. Kuhirup dalam aromanya lalu kupeluk erat. Kupastikan Nobita tak akan kubiarkan pergi dariku.

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Kuhempaskan tubuhku di tempat tidur Go'ei-_senpai_. Setelah berjalan setengah berlari menuju lantai teratas gedung asrama _koukou_ ini, aku langsung mendobrak masuk ke kamar Go'ei-_senpai_ yang ternyata tidak terkunci.

"Nobita?" Ia menatapku terheran-heran. "Sepertinya kau lupa mengetuk pintu ketika masuk." Go'ei-_senpai_ keluar dari kamar mandi sambil memakai handuk. Sepertinya dia baru selesai mandi.

"Maafkan aku _senpai_. Biarkan aku tidur disini sebentar." Aku menautka kedua telapak tanganku tanpa mendudukkan tubuh. Sangat tidak sopan sekali aku.

"Kau ada masalah lagi dengan Dekisugi?" tanya pelan. Ia kini sedang membuka lemari memilih baju yang akan ia pakai. Sebuah celana panjang dengan baju kaos tanpa lengan.

Aku merengut. "Dia menyebalkan." Aku menelungkupkan tubuhku di tempat tidurnya. Berbera dengan anggota Dewan Asrama tingkat satu, dewan asrama tingkat dua dan tiga diperbolehkan untuk tidur sendiri. Salah satunya Go'ei-_senpai_. Selain ia tak mungkin sekamar dengan guru-guru ia juga orang yang tak betah sekamar sengan orang lain. Kabar mengatakan ia tak pernah tinggal sekamar sejak kelas satu.

"Kau boleh memakai kamarku sesukamu dengan satu syarat kau tak boleh dikamarku lebih dari satu malam, Nobita. Disini hanya ada satu tempat tidur dan aku tak suka berbagi." Dan ternyata rumor itu benar. Ia mengusap acak rambutnya sebelum mengambil sebuah buku untuk dibaca. "Kau mau bercerita padaku? Mungkin dengan bercerita masalahmu bisa lebih ringan?"

Aku menimbang. Sejak awal aku masuk menjadi anggota Dewan Asrama, dibanding senior lain aku lebih dekat dengan Go'ei-_senpai_. Mungkin itu berkat pembawaannya yang dewasa, tenang, berfikir luas, dan cara berpikirnya yang moderat. Apakah aku bisa menceritakan ini padanya?

"Aku tak tahu apakah ini pantas diceritakan atau tidak." Keningku berkerut. Lama-lama aku bisa penuaan dini jika terus begini.

"Kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk menimbangnya, Nobi." Dia duduk dikasur kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ditumpukan bantal. Ia menyamankan posisi bacanya.

"Aku percaya padamu. Kumohon jangan ceritakan ini pada yang lain." Dan aku mulai bercerita. Sejak pertemuanku sejak kecil, rasa sukaku pada Shizuka hingga malam tadi. Ekspresi terkejutnya cukup membekas dalam ingataanku. Tapi aku bersyukur dia tak tertawa, mencemeehkan atau yang paling buruk adalah memandang jijik padaku.

Dia cuma mengatakan satu kalimat pendek. " Tidurlah disini selama yang kau mau." Lalu ia tenggelam dalam bacaannya.

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Sudah malam. Di luar kamar mulai terdengar aktifitas penghuni lantai tujuh yang berisi guru-guru,yang baru kembali dari perjalanan mereka. Sangat berbeda dengan para anak asrama tidak diizinkan pulang kecuali saat liburan naik kelas dan izin tertulis dari kepala sekolah, guru-guru diizinkan untuk pulang di hari libur. Tugas mereka adalah mengajar dan membimbing di jam sekolah. Bila hari libur mereka bisa pulang. Menjadi guru sepertinya menyenangkan.

"Go'ei-_senpai_ aku kembali dulu ke kamar."

"Hn." Go'ei-_senpai_ mengangguk ringan lalu meletakkan bukunya dimeja. Ia datang ke tempat tidur sambil memasang wajah serius. "Apapun pemecahan masalahmu dengan Hidetoshi itu, kuharap kau tetap menghadapi dengan ketenangan hati. Apapun keputusanmu aku akan mendukungmu." Ia mengusap kepalaku pelan.

Aku mengangguk. "Terima kasih, _senpai_."

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Aku memasuki kamar yang sama sekali tak dikunci. Ini sudah jam sembilan malam. Kulihat tempat tidurku telah rapi. Kasurku sudah tak berantakan. Di sudut kasur kulihat bajuku yang telah dilipat rapi. Aku mendekat dan mengendus baju itu. Wangi. Dia mencuci bajuku. Aku berpindah ke seprai dan selimut. Semuanya wangi. Kulirik kearah tempat tidur Dekisugi. Tidak ada orang. Mana Dekisugi?

Aku mencari disekeliling kamar dan dia tak ada. Aku membuka kamar mandi. Dia tidak ada. Dia tak mungkin ada di bawah tempat tidur bukan? Aku melongok ke bawah tempat tidur. Dekisugi kau dimana? Aku meliha kearah pintu beranda. Aku belum mencarinya ke beranda. Tapi apa mungkin, dia paling tak suka duduk di beranda. Apa salahnya mencoba. Aku segera berjalan kearah pintu. Aku langsung menggeser pintu dan lihat apa yang aku dapatkan. Pemuda yang duduk meringkuk di beranda berselimut. Matanya terpejam.

"Dekisugi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Aku mendekatinya. Aku langsung berjongkok. "Kau bodoh atau apa!"

Dia membuka matanya. Menatapku lekat seolah akulah yang salah. "Kau seharian tak kembali. Kau kemana?"

"Aku di kamar Go'ei-_senpai_." Aku berdiri dan berjalan masuk kembali ke kamar. Ia segera bangkit mengikutiku.

"Kau akan pergi lagi?" dia bertanya dengan suara rendah.

"Ya. Mungkin beberapa hari ini aku tak tidur di kamar." Aku berjalan ke lemari dan mengambil pakaian seragamku. "Aku berangkat dari kamar Go'ei-_senpai_ besok."

"Jangan pergi. Kumohon." Suaranya nyaris tersendat. "Kau boleh membenciku tapi jangan menjauhiku. Aku mohon Nobita. Aku berjanji tak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Bukan karena itu Dekisugi. Aku hanya... lebih mempersiapkan diri saja dan butuh suasana baru," ucapku tanpa menatap wajahnya. Aku kini di meja belajar. Tanganku terus saja mempersiapkan buku-buku pelajaran untuk besok.

"Begitu?" Dia terdiam. Aku mebalikkan tubuh. Wajahnya terlihat sendu.

"Ini bukan salahmu. Ini salahku. Aku tak bisa mengendalikan diri, Dekisugi. Otakku butuh penyegaran. Kau mengerti, kan?" ungkapku dengan nada memohon.

Dia terdiam tak bergerak. Mataku dan matanya saling menatap. "Aku mengerti," jawabnya setelah sekian lama.

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Dia menjauhiku. Dia pergi meninggalku. Aku mengerti. Dia pasti sulit menerima seorang pria menyukainya. Tugasku kini hanya membuatnya yakin bahwa aku benar-benar menyukainya dan aku mampu melewati semua dengannya. Aku akan membuktikan aku pantas bersamanya, sebagai sesama laki-laki sehingga kau tak perlu lagi menjauhiku Nobita.

Aku mengambil selimut yang kupakai tadi. Kupeluk erat. Dalam hati aku berjanji aku akan berubah menjadi lebih baik. Demi Nobita.

Tapi masalah utama yang harus aku pecahkan malam ini adalah bagaimana aku tidur bila aku hanya sendiri di kamar yang luas ini? Rasanya aku ingin berteriak dan memnggil Nobita untuk kembali. Haa... ini akan menjadi masalah serius untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Aku turun bersama Go'ei-_senpai_ menuju kantin. Kuedarkan pandanganku di seluruh meja. Aku seperti mencari sosok yang tak mungkin ada. Dalam hatiku aku yaki dia tak akan berani datang sendiri ke kantin. Bukannya meremehkan. Tapi pengalamanku selama sebulan lebih menyatakan dia tak pernah berani. Aku dan Go'ei-_senpai_ segera menuju meja Kiri _baa-san_ menyediakan makanan.

"Kau tak datang bersama Dekisugi, Nobita?" tanya Kiri _baa-san_ melirik ke sampingku dan hanya menemukan Go'ei-_senpai_. "Kemaren aku bertemu dengannya sendirian di loundri. Dia mencuci banyak." Kiri _baa-san_ bercerita sambil menyendokkan makanan ke piring makanku. Aku mendengarkan dengan hati-hati. "Dia juga mencuci seprai dan selimut. Rajin sekali ya?"

"Begitukah?" aku mengangguk lalu tersenyum ketika Kiri _baa-san _ memberikan piring makan padaku. Aku menatap Go'ei-_senpai_ berusaha memohon bantuan untuk mengarikan apa maksud semua ini. Dia mengangkat bahu.

Go'ei-_senpai _ langsung berjalan menuju meja kosong begitu ia menerima piring makannya. Segera saja ia duduk dan makan dengan tenang. Aku mengikutinya lalu duduk disampingnya. Sebelum aku menyuap nasi aku melemparkan tatapanku ke arah tangga. Entah ini takdir atau apa kulihat Dekisugi berjalan tenang disana. Ia berhenti sejenak ketika mendapati aku menatapnya. Kami bertatapan sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan menuruni tangga. Ia menghampiri Kiri _baa-san_ dan, _hei_ mengapa aku merasa jadi stalker disini. Aku mengambil sumpit yang menganggur di sisi kanan piring makanku dan langsung menyuap kasar.

Dia turun sendiri. Itu perkembangan yang signifikan setelah ia mencuci sendiri dan tidur di beranda. Dia sebenarnya kenapa? Kerasukan hantu?

"Permisi Go'ei-_senpai_ boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?" Sebuah suara yang kukenal mengejutkanku.

Dekisugi.

"Silahkan. Bangku ini masih kosong Hidetoshi-kun," jawab Go'ei-_senpai_ lalu melanjutkan sarapannya yang tertunda.

"Pagi Nobita," sapanya dengan sebuah senyuman yang membuat jantungku berdebar kencang.

Apa maksudmu Dekisugi.

* * *

**bersambung**

* * *

**Author note :**

Terima kasih banyak pada _reader_ yang telah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. Silahkan mampir kembali di kolom review. Saya meminta maaf pada **Ciel Under The Black Sky** dan **Aoi LawLight** karena tak jadi mem-**betha**-kan fic ini pada mereka karena alasan bila ini di-_betha_ maka _update_nya akan memakan waktu yang lebih lama. Sedang saya diburu waktu untuk menyelesaikan fic untuk event Saatnya Menikmati Teh di **PFFI** (Persatuan Fandom Fanfiksi Indonesia).

Silahkan berkunjung, bergabung dan _like_ ke Komunitas dan Grup PFFI teman-teman FFn Indonesia. _I'm very please with your visit_. Persatuan Fandom Fanfiksi Indonesia sedang menyelenggarakan event "Saatnya Menikmati Teh".

Syarat dan ketentuan.

1 Fandom dan rating bebas.

2 Temanya cinta.

3 Mengusung moto PFFI, 'Kebebasan Tanpa Kebablasan.'

4 Mencantumkan event 'Saat Menikmati Teh' dan memberikan link ke PFFI.

5 Waktunya 2 minggu.

Info lebih lengkap silahkan menghubungi Grup dan Komunitinya...

* * *

_**Vocabulary**_

_Shougakko : sekolah dasar (SD)_

_Koukousei : siswa SMA_

_Chuugakkusei : siswa SMP_

**Selamat Membaca**

**report me typo**


	5. Chapter 5

Ada yang aneh. Aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan diriku sendiri. Ada perasaan sakit, tak nyaman dan resah. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tak tidur di kamar. Aku kembali ke kamar hanya untuk mengganti baju, mandi dan mengambil buku pelajaran. Selain itu aku melakukan aktivitas di luar ruangan. Belajar, kegiatan mengurus asrama bersama anggota Dewan Asrama lain dan tentu saja aku tak tidur di kamar. Beberapa hari yang lalu saat pulang sekolah aku tak melihat Dekisugi tak berada di kamar. Aku mendapat kabar dari Hayase-_senpai _–ketua klub matematika- bahwa dia sudah mulai masuk mengikuti klub. Aku bahkan tak percaya mendengar respon yang diberikan oleh Hayashi-_senpai_.

"Kemampuan Dekisugi sangat-sangat mengagumkan," katanya bangga.

Eh, Mengapa jadinya malah seperti ini? Seminggu lebih dia berpisah denganku dia bisa seperti ini. Ternyata kepintarannya yang sejak _shougakko_ ada sama sekali tak memudar. Memangnya kepintaran bisa memudar dengan mudah karena dia memiliki masalah dengan keluarga? Tentunya tidak. Bahkan dia sepertinya mulai terkenal dikalangan guru dan para siswa. Guru-guru heran dengan sikapnya yang tadinya tak mau belajar berubah.

Ada apa denganmu Dekisugi? Apa yang kau rencanakan?

* * *

**Doraemon © Fujiko F. Fujio**

**[ | Romance & drama | So Much OC | I have my own ending | Slash | Shonen-ai | Yaoi | ]**

* * *

Aku duduk di kelas. Ini istirahat pergantian pelajaran. Biasanya Dekisugi datang menemuiku pada saat ini. Tapi sampai saat ini dia belum terlihat. Dia pergi kemana ya? Ughh sepertinya kepalaku mulai bekerja tidak benar. Tadi sepertinya aku yang malah menunggu-nunggu Dekisugi. Benar, aku mulai gila.

"...Nobita, kau tak mendengarku? Kau melamun." Sebuah tangan mendarat di pungungku. Tubuhku tersentak. Hei, aku kenal tangan itu.

"Dekisugi? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Aku menepis tangannya cepat. Sentuhannya membuatku teringat hal _itu_. "Kau seharusnya berada di kelasmu. Aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan jangan kesini saat istirahat." Kedatangan mengapa malah membuatku jadi uring-uringan.

Dia menatapku datar tak menggubris penolakan kehadirannya olehku. "Aku ada masalah? Wajahmu terlihat tidak sehat." Dia duduk di bangku yang ada di depanku, membalikan kursinya agar bisa duduk berhadapan denganku.

Grr... Dia malah balik bertanya.

"Aku bosan melihatmu, Deki. Kau seharusnya tak usah datang lagi ke kelasku." Akhirnya kata-kata itu terucap. Wajahnya yang datar itu menegang, walau dalam hal belajar dia banyak berubah namun wajahnya masih minim ekspresi. Matanya menatapku penuh tanya.

"Kau marah denganku? Membenciku?" Kedua mata kami bertemu. Mata yang sepenuhnya hitam itu menyembulkan kilat emosi.

Aku menghela nafas. "Aku hanya butuh waktu sendiri..." ucapku menggantung sambil melepas kacamata. "...benar-benar sendiri hingga aku benar-benar berpikir jernih."

Keberadaannya benar-benar membuatku kebingungan.

Suara hentakan bangku menyadarkanku dari beragam bayangan di pikiranku.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau," ucapnya singkat sebelum ia pergi tanpa pamit dari ruang kelas. Aku menggosok kepala kuat sehingga rambutku berantakan.

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan jam tiga sore. Aku duduk-duduk sendiri sambil menunggu Shuzai-_senpai_ yang masih belum menyelesaikan kelasnya. Aku dan dia hari ini dalam tugas yang sama ke asrama c_huugakku_. Sambil mendengarkan MP3 player kesayangan, aku mulai menggumamkan lirik-lirik yang kuhapal. Sesekali kuketukkan jemariku pada bangku tempat aku duduk.

"Nobita, maaf kau menunggu lama." Shuzai-_senpai_ melambai padaku. Di belakangnya ada Kuzu. Untuk apa dia kesini? "Hari ini kita akan membantu dewan asrama _chuugakkou._kurasa kita berdua saja tak cukup. Kuzu akan membantu mempercepat pendataan kekurangan di gedung dan mencatat keluhan. Setelah itu data langsung kita berikan padanya."

Oh membantu. Aku mengangguk setuju. Setelah beberapa kali ke asrama _Chuugakku, _memang terasa sekali ketidak-efektifan kerja mengingat anak-anak baru yang masih _**labil**_. Tingkat dua dan tingkat tiganya memang lebih mudah diatur tapi tetap saja mereka semua menyulitkan. Yah, tentu saja dulu aku dan teman-teman seangkatanku juga begitu. Namun dengan kedisiplinan yang diberikan para dewan asrama maka kepribadian kami jadi terbentuk. Dan kini giliranku yang melakukan itu. Walau aku tak terlalu yakin sanggup menyelesaikan semua itu dengan sempurna tapi para _senpai_ tak pernah segan-segan membantuku.

Aku, Shuzai-_senpai_ dan Kuzu telah ditunggu oleh anggota dewan asrama _chuugakku_. Bentuk gedung di asrama dan jumlah lantainya ini tak jauh beda dengan koukou. Shuzai-_senpai_ langsung membagi tugas. Aku mendapatkan tugas di lantai dua dan tiga. Segera saja kami berpencar mengingat waktu yang tersisa sangat sedikit.

Pekerjaan yang dilakukan bersama menyelesaikan pekerjaan dengan cepat. Aku segera turun ke lantai dasar. Dengan berlembar kertas yang berisi laporan di tanganku, aku hanya bisa menunggu Shuzai-_senpai_ dan Kuzu menyelesaikan tugas mereka. Ini sepertinya mereka akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Sifat _senpai_ yang sangat perhatian hingga detail membuat ia tak akan berhenti menanyakan satu masalah saja, ia akan menanyakan penyebab hingga ke akar-akarnya. Kasian sekali para siswa itu. Sedang Kuzu, ia akan kesulitan dalam bidang komunikasi. Untuk sekedar bertanya pada satu siswa saja sepertinya akan memakan waktu lama. Dia terlalu kaku. Di masa depan mungkin ia bakal menjadi penerus Shuzai-_senpai_.

Di lantai dasar, sama seperti asrama _koukou_, terdapat tempat makan. Tak seperti awal aku memasuki asrama ini, kini ruangan ini terlihat ramai. Banyak siswa berkumpul. Tak hanya _chuugakkusei_ saja tapi juga _koukousei._ Beberapa wajah siswa kukenal terlihat ada Hayashi-_senpai_ dan.. Dekisugi? Apa yang mereka lakukan disini?

"Selamat sore, Hayashi-_senpai_. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" sapaku sambil berjalan ke arahnya. Kulihat ia sedikit terkejut dengan kedatanganku.

"Nobita? Kami sedang mengadakan kegiatan klub. Hari ini kami melakukannya disini," jelas Hayashi sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya. Ia berjalan mendekatiku meninggalkan sekelompok siswa yang sepertinya sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu yang kuyakin itu soal matematika. Apa sih yang menyenangkan dari itu semua. Melihat angka-angka menyebalkan. Cih, aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dalam hati. Aku tak mungkin menghina mereka terang-terangan. "Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Sedikit tugas Dewan Asrama. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan tugas mingguan. Kini aku menunggu Shuzai-_senpai _dan Kuzu yang masih diatas," jawabku simpel sambil mengangkat bahu. Hayashi menepuk bahuku pelan lalu menyilangkan tangannya.

"Begitu?" Ia menggaguk "Kau mau ikut bersama kami? Klub matematika adalah klub yang menyenangkan," tawar Hayashi-_senpai_ sambil tersenyum. Aku langsung meneguk ludah. Menyenangkan? Demi semua kecoak yang ada di bawah lemari es ibuku, itu sama sekali tidak benar. "Bahkan teman sekamarmu ikut dalam klub ini. Kalian bisa menjadi kombinasi yang baik," ungkapnya sambil tertawa pelan.

"Kau mengejekku _senpai_," rutukku sambil menggaruk kepala sambil menduduki sebuah meja. Aku melirik Dekisugi yang sepertinya mengalihkan fokusnya. Kini ia menatapku penuh seperti menunggu jawabanku. "Aku tak akan pernah menyukai pelajaran yang penuh hal-hal menyulitkan seperti ini."

Dekisugi menghela nafas mendengar jawabanku. Ia menunduk sejenak sebelum kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada lembaran-lembaran soal yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sampai jam berapa kegiatan ini, _senpai_? Jangan katakan kalian akan membahas angka-angka ini sampai malam nanti." Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelling kantin dengan tatapan tak berminat.

"_Iie_, hanya sampai jam enam nanti. Kami tak akan mengorbankan jam istirahat kami seperti orang-orang di Dewan Asrama," sindir Hayashi sinis.

Aku memutar mata. Dia pintar sekali membalikkan kata-kataku. Seperti biasanya.

"Nobita, kau sudah selesai?" Sebuah pertanyaan dari suara yang kukenal mengalihkan perhatianku. "Hayashi kau ternyata ada disini juga. Kau terlihat sangat sibuk dengan klubmu, hn?" Shuzai-_senpai_ terlihat menuruni tangga diiringi Kuzu di belakangnya.

"Sudah, _senpai_." Aku segera menjawab dan menuruni meja dan menghampiri Kuzu lalu menyerahkan laporanku padanya.

"Ya seperti yang kau lihat. Bahkan teman sekamar Nobita ikut klubku. Di sangat berbakat," kata Hayashi dengan nada agak bangga.

"Aku dengar begitu. Baiklah aku tak akan berlama-lama disini. Aku punya kesibukan lain," ucap Shuzai-_senpai_ sambil melambai singkat kemudian segera keluar melalui pintu asrama. Dia memang orang yang benar-benar cuek.

"Kalau begitu aku juga pergi. Urusanku disini sudah selesai, Hayashi-_senpai_. Sampai jumpa." Aku mengikuti Shuzai-_senpai_. Sejenak aku sempat melihat kearah Dekisugi. Ia sama sekali tak melihat ke arahku.

Hatiku terasa sakit.

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Aku masih duduk di kantin. Kuzu telah dari tadi meninggalkanku dan Shuzai-_senpai_.

"Kau masih ingin tidur di tempatku?" tanya Shuzai-_senpai_.

"Kau sebaiknya memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan teman sekamarmu, Nobita." Kali ini Uzuki-_senpai_ berbicara.

"Kau hanya menumpuk masalah bila terus seperti ini," tambah Go'ei-_senpai_ sambil menyesap kopinya.

Aku terdiam menunduk. Setelah kepergian Kuzu, Uzuki-_senpai_ dan Go'ei-_senpai_ datang. Aku tak tahu apa ini telah direncanakan atau tidak. Namun satu hal yang pasti mereka semua tahu masalahku. Semua disini termasuk kegiatan yang aku lakukan bersama Dekisugi saat itu. Jujur saja ini memalukan.

"Aku tak tahu orientasi sex siapa yang salah disini, tapi bila kau benar-benar tak ingin melakukannya tolak dengan tegas. Jangan menghindar dan jangan setengah-setengah melakukan penolakan," ucap Shuzai-_senpai_ datar. Walau terlihat tak peduli Shuzai-_senpai_ cukup perhatian juga.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu padanya Nobita?" tanya Go'ei-_senpai_.

"Aku tak tahu. Aku sendiri tak mengerti, senpai. Aku masih menyukai wanita tapi dia yang rapuh membuatku berpikir. Ia yang menggantungkan diri padaku membuatku memikirkannya. Aku kadang menunggu kedatangannya bahkan khawatir padanya. Apa ini sudah tak wajar?" Aku meluahkan isi hatiku.

Shuzai-_senpai_ dan Go'ei-_senpai_ serempak salng menatap kemudian menunduk sedang Uzuki-_senpai_ hanya menghela nafas.

"Izinkan aku tidur ditempatmu lagi malam ini senpai sampai aku menenangkan diri." Aku memohon pada Shuzai-_senpai_.

"Hn, terserahlah."

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Kurasakan jemari Dekisugi yang amat menginginkanku bergerak di antara dada dan perut. Nafasnya yang menderu cepat tertiup di kulitku membuat rambut-rambut halus di tubuhku berdiri serentak. Respon tubuhku bukannya menolak tapi malah balik memeluknya erat. Aku merindukannya

"Nobita.. Nobita..." berkali-kali kudengar namaku dipanggil.

"Apa kau tak mendengarkan aku?" Tentu saja aku mendengarkanmu.

"Lepaskan aku BODOH!" Sebuah teriakan yang membuat gendang telingaku berdenging membuatku terkejut. Antara sadar dan tidak aku telah memeluk Shuzai-_senpai_.

Plakk! Sebuah tamparan membuatku benar-benar terjaga. Wajahku memerah. Sadar baru saja yang terjadi, aku melakukan sesuatu yang diluar batas

"Orientasi seksmu membuatku membuatku bertanya-tanya Nobita," geram pemuda yang menjabat sebagai ketua Dewan Asrama. Wajahnya yang masam terlihat kelam. "Beraninya kau melakukan ini padaku! Pergi kau keluar dari kamarku SEKARANG!" Teriakan Shuzai-_senpai_ membuatku lagi-lagi harus berolahraga jantung. Aku sering melihat dia marah tapi ini telah yang paling besar.

Mati kau Nobita. Satu orang senior yang paling bepengaruh di sekolah dan asrama akan membencimu. Dan mungkin untuk selamanya.

Aku menyeret tubuhku yang separuh bangun beserta pakaianku. Untunglah tak ada yang bangun. Bayangkan ada yang mengetahui aku terusir dari kamar. Sekarang aku berpikir ke kamar siapa aku akan tidur. Aku melirik jam tanganku. Masih jam dua pagi. Siapa yang masih terbangun di waktu semalam ini.

Hal pertama yang terpikir olehku adalah kamar Go'ei-_senpai_. Tapi aku telah menginap dikamarnya selama lima hari. Di kamar Uzuki-_senpai_ aku menginap tiga hari dan di kamar Shuzai-_senpai_ aku menginap untuk ketiga kalinya –atau bisa dibilang dua setengah kali dengan keadaan terusir di tengah malam- dan sepertinya ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya. Coret ketiga senior itu. Sepertiya aku terlalu banyak menyusahkan mereka. Sedang kamar Kuzu dan Raisha aku tak mungkin kesana. Mereka telah memiliki teman sekamar masing-masing. Apa aku ke lantai enam saja? Disana terdapat banyak kamar kosong. Tetapi itu berarti aku harus meminta kunci pada si kereta berjalan, Raisha. Apa jadinya rahasiaku di tangannya. Tentu saja aku akan jadi gosip utama selama berhari-hari. Kupastikan itu tak akan terjadi.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di otakku. Kamarku sendiri. Tapi aku rasanya tak mungkin bisa segera kembali. Dengan keadaan yang serba canggung seperti ini. Sebaiknya aku tetap berjalan sambil berpikir. Langkah kaki membawaku ke depan kamar. Antara yakin dan tidak aku harus mengetuk kamar. Tanganku tertahan ketika hampir menggapai daun pintu. Beberapa kali aku menghela nafas. Mencoba mengulangi untuk mengetuk pintu namun lagi-lagi gagal. Aku tak tahu apa yang menghalangiku tapi yang pasti aku tak mampu memasuki kamar ini.

Sudahlah. Aku berhenti berusaha. Kusandarkan tubuhku pelan di pintu kemudian tubuhku merosot ke bawah. Mataku menerawang ke depan. Suasana remang-remang membuat nasibku yang suram bertambah suram. Lorong asrama dipasangi dua lampu, _redup_ dan _terang_. '_Terang'_ untuk jam setengah enam hingga jam sembilan malam yang merupakan waktu aktif asrama dan '_redup'_ untuk jam sembilan malam hingga pagi menjelang. Sepetinya aku akan tidur dilorong ini ditemani sinar lampu '_redup'_ ini.

Traakk...

Pintu terdorong ke arah dalam membuat sandaran punggungku hilang. Aku agak kehilangan keseimbangan sejenak sebelum aku berhasil mengendalikan diri. Apa pintunya tak terkunci? Tidak mungkin. Dekisugi adalah orang yang telaten dia tak pernah seceroboh ini. Aku membalik ke belakang. Kulihat Dekisugi berdiri memegangi knop pintu sembari menatapku lurus dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Maaf." Satu-satunya kata yang mampu aku ucapkan untuk saat ini. Namun sebuah pelukan dari pemuda bernama keluarga Hidetoshi membuat mulutku benar-benar tak mampu bergerak, bahkan otakku terasa kosong.

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

"Maaf." Aku mendengar satu kata darinya. Aku hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat, Nobita berada di depan kamar? Aku berdiri kaku. Aku pasti bermimpi. Aku berjalan pelan kearahnya, meninggalkan pintu yang sendari tadi kupegang, berlutut dan memeluk dirinya. Kurasakan tubuhnya menegang sesaat dan hangat. Kehangatan khas Nobita.

"Kau tidur disini malam ini?" Kuberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Wajahku kubenamkan dalam lehernya. Mencoba menyesap aroma tubuhnya yang berhari-hari tak kurasakan.

"Sepertinya aku tak memiliki pilihan lain Dekisugi," jawabnya lirih. Dia sama sekali tak membalas pelukan dariku. Tapi aku cukup bahagia dengan keadaan ini.

"Bagus sekali," gumamku tak kalah lirih. Rasanya aku bahagia hingga ingin melompat dan berteriak. Namun tentu saja itu tak terjadi. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

Ia menatapku tajam. "Kau jangan terlalu senang dahulu. Ini cuma sementara," ucapnya kesal lalu menerobos masuk ke kamar. Nobita langsung menaiki kasurnya dan tidur memunggungiku.

"Selamat datang, Nobita. _Oyasumi_." Aku pun menaiki tempat tidur.

"Ya," jawabnya.

Aku memutar tubuhku agar dapa melihatnya tidur. Walau hanya bisa melihat punggungnya saja aku cukup merasa senang. "Kau tahu, Nobita. Selama sepuluh hari ini aku tak bisa tidur nyenyak. Aku merindukanmu."

Dia tak menjawab. Ya sudahlah, mungkin dia sudah tidur atau bisa jadi dia memang masing belum ingin berbicara denganku. Dengan datangnya Nobita saja sudah cukup bagiku.

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucapannya yang terakhir itu membuatku membatin. Bukannya dia selalu makan denganku tiap pagi? Bukannya dia datang ke kelasku saat pergantian jam pelajaran? Bukannya aku mengganti pakaian dan mengambil buku disini? Buat apa ia merindukanku. Dasar bodoh.

Aku mencoba untuk tidur tapi mata ini sepertinya kedua kelopak mataku sepertinya tak mau bersama denganku. Dalam benakku bayangan Dekisugi memeluk tubuhku dan wajahnya dileherku membuat saraf-saraf mataku kehilangan minat untuk tidur. Aku membuka selimut untuk turun ke kamar mandi. Aku butuh mencuci muka agar bayangan-bayangan ini menghilang.

Aku bangkit dan menuruni tempat tidur. Kepalaku otomatis menoleh pada Dekisugi. Mata pemuda itu terpejam. Tumben sekali ia tetap tidur walau aku membuat suara berisik. Apa kepergianku membuat dia terbiasa dengan kesendiriannya? Aku menepuk wajahku dengan tangan, otakku malah berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Aku segera berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mencuci wajahku cepat. Setelah kurasakan tubuhku sedikit segar aku langsung keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku tak mau berlama-lama di kamar mandi kalau tak mau tubuhku benar-benar tak mau tertidur.

Sekembali dari kamar mandi aku langsung menaiki tempat tidur. Lagi-lagi aku memunggunginya. Aku sama sekali tak membencinya tapi aku juga tak bisa mendekatinya. Ini benar-benar menyedihkan. Perasaan ambigu ini benar-benar membunuhku. Aku memutar tubuhku agar tertelentang. Mataku menatap langit-langit. Pelan kucoba untuk untuk menutup kelopak mata. Biasanya aku akan menghitung komik-komikku yang tertinggal di lemari rumahku agar bisa tidur dan itu biasanya berhasil. Aku mulai menghitung. Entah berapa menit waktu yang aku habiskan namun sepertinya aku masih terjaga. Aku membuka mata dan melirik jam. Apa mataku tak menipuku? Masih jam dua lewat tiga puluh menit. Benar-benar mampu membuatku frustasi. Mengapa wwaktu berjalan lambat sekali malam ini.

Aku mendudukkan diri. mencoba menarik nafas dalam lalu melepasnya. Aku mengambil kacamata yang kutaruh dipinggir tempat tidur lalu kulemparkan pandanganku ke kasur sebelah. Dekisuki masih tertidur lelap dan sama sekali tak terganggu dengan pergerakanku. Sepertinya dia tak lagi sensitif terhadap suara dan gerakan selama aku pergi.

Aku mengambil botol air yang kutaruh disamping tempat tidur dan meneguk isinya cepat. Setelah menaruhnya kembali aku langsung merebahkan diri.

"Kau tak bisa tidur?" Aku menoleh cepat.

"Kau belum tidur?" ucapku balik bertanya sambil menatapnya tak percaya. Berarti dia mengetahui apa saja yang aku lakukan tadi. Sungguh sangat memalukan.

"Aku tak bisa tidur bila ada gerakan dan suara. Kau tahu itu," jelasnya lirih. Ia telah membuka mata dan menatapku tajam.

Aku melepas kaca mata kaku dan menaruhnya kembali. "Ma-maaf telah mengganggumu. Aku akan segera tidur." Aku segera menarik selimut ke seluruh tubuhku.

"Bolehkah aku tidur di tempatmu?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat selimutku turun kembali. Hanya hingga terlihat kepala saja.

"Ka-kau...!" ucapanku terputus ketika ia tiba-tiba memotong ucapanku.

"Aku tak memaksa. Tapi seperti yang kukatakan tadi aku merindukanmu. Aku berjanji tak akan melakukan apapun." Dekisugi bangkit di tidurnya dan mendudukan tubuhnya. "Bisakah?"

Kulihat matanya yang lurus menatapku. Aku tak bisa berkata-kata. Tangannya saling bertautan menunggu jawabanku. Aku tak ingin menambil resiko tapi tubuhku tak mau menuruti pikiranku. Berpikir disaat seperti ini sama sekali tak membantuku. Menghela nafas panjang adalah hal terakhir yang bisa kulakukan sebelum aku menggeser tubuhku.

Jelas sekali mata membulat besar. Aku yakin ia tak menyangka aku akan melakukan itu dengan sikapku selama beberapa hari ini yang jelas-jelas menghindarinya. Ia segera berjalan ke tempat tidurku menyusup masuk ke dalam selimutku. Dengan gerakan yang kaku ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku.

"Terima kasih. _Oyasumi_." Dia langsung menutup kedua matanya. Nafasnya naik turun sangat pelan seolah dia telah tertidur lelap. Walau sebenarnya aku yakin dia belum tidur, tapi tak apalah. Aku akan membiarkan malam ini tetap seperti ini. Aku mulai menutup mataku seolah-olah inilah yang terbaik yang aku lakukan.

Kesadaranku seolah-olah terseret semakin jauh sehingga membuatku masuk ke alam bawah sadar.

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Tubuhnya masih saja kaku. Sama sekali menunjukkan da tak rileks. Namun tak lama kemudian dia mulai tenang. Nafasnya mulai teratur. Saat itu juga aku membuka mata. Kulihat pemandangan paling tentram yang pernah kulihat seumur hidupku. Sangat nyaman. Kukecup pelan dahinya dan menyusulnya ke dalam dunia mimpi.

Aku tak memikirkan apa-apalagi. Kembalinya Nobita ke kamar ini adalah hal yang terbaik yang terjadi untuk saat ini. Aku bahagia dan akan kupastikan dia selalu berada di sisiku.

* * *

**bersambung**

* * *

**Author note :**

Saya membaca kolom review dan sangat senang dengan respon positif dari teman-teman _reviewer_. Mungkin ada beberapa pertanyaan yang sebaiknya saya jawab disini saja.

Pertama, apakah Nobita itu **seke**? Seke itu singkatan dari _seme_-_uke_ begitu? Sebenarnya dalam dunia gay tak ada yang benar-benar menjadi _uke_ (_bottom_) atau _seme_ (_top_). Kedua belah pihak memiliki keposesifan masing-masing. Tapi berhubung di Jepang sepertinya tidak seperti itu maka saya belum bisa mengungkapkan jalan ceritanya tapi saya telah menetapkan sesuatu untuk Nobita disini. Dimohon pembaca sabar menunggu hingga saatnya tiba.

Kedua, bisakah untuk menggambarkan karakter **OC**? Untuk masalah menggambar (bila ini yang diminta), saya benar-benar tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk itu. Sedang penggambaran secara tertulis dalam bentuk kata-kata sebenarnya saya telah menuliskan di dalam alur cerita. Namun bila itu belum cukup saya bisa meluangkan waktu untuk menjelaskan itu disini. Mohon maaf bila saya tidak menggambarkan tokoh-tokoh OC disini dengan karakter di fandom lain karena ini bukan _**crossover**_.

Karakter-katakter OC

1 Urahara Shuzai

Nobita biasa memanggil pemuda ini dengan Shuzai-_senpai_. Ia menjabat sebagai ketua Dewan Asrama untuk asrama _koukou_ dan _chuugakkou_. Ia merupakan, siswa tingkat tiga. Memiliki tubuh lebih pendek dari Nobita. Dikenal sebagai manusia perfeksionis yang dikenal seluruh guru di sekolah dan menjadi salah satu siswa kepercayaan kepala sekolah. Prestasinya memukau. Tinggal di lantai tiga.

2 Yuugure Uzuki

Yuugure Uzuki pemuda yang tinggal kamar seratus lima. Pemuda yang memiliki tinggi sekitar seratus tujuh puluh lima centimeter, agak kurus, rambut lurus berbelah tengah. Ia juga merupakan wakil ketua Dewan Asrama, Yuugure Uzuki-_senpai_. Ia adalah siswa kelas dua. Ia memiliki sifat merajuk, ceria dan agak nakal. Tinggal di lantai empat.

3 Go'ei Habura

Pemuda yang memiliki tinggi yang tak jauh beda tingginya dengan Uzuki dengan postur tubuh lebih berisi. Rambutnya cepak dan wajahnya terlihat tegas. Habura dan Uzuki terlihat cukup akrab. Ia memiliki kepribadian yang hangat, dewasa, kadang terlihat kaku sehingga ia banyak dihormati oleh para junior. Tinggal di lantai teratas yakni kamar tujuh.

4 Kiri _baa_-_san_

Wanita tua yang bertugas sebagai pegawai memasak. Sifatnya hangat dan sangat perhatian terhadap seluruh kebutuhan pangan siswa.

5 Takanabe

Pria tua yang menjadi salah satu supir bus langka di sekolah merupakan penjaga sekolah yang merangkap sebagai penjaga sekolah. Ia berumur empat puluh lima tahun.

6 Hatari

Hatari lebih muda dari pada Takanabe. Ia baru berumur dua puluh lima tahunan. Sama seperti Takanabe, ia merupakan supir bus dan penjaga sekolah. Pekerjaan rangkap yang membuat setiap siswa di sekolah pasti mengenali mereka berdua

7 Ugoku Reisha

Pemuda ini memiliki berkulit pucat dan suka tersenyum meremehkan. Sikapnya yang selalu ingin tahu urusan orang lain dan sedikit lasak, dia berhasil merebut digelari kereta api berjalan gelar pusat informasi seluruh asrama, bahkan asrama _chougakku_. Kelasnya beraa di depan kelas Nobita. Tinggal di lantai lima.

8 Raikeri Kuzu

Kuzu adalah siswa pendiam yang berambut tengah dengan kacamata bertengger di atas menjabat sebagai sekretaris umum di Dewan Asrama. Keahliannya adalah dibidang IT. Kepribadiannya sangat serius dan peduli dengan semua tugas-tugas yang diberikan padanya. Tingal di lantai enam.

9 Hayashi

Siswa tingkat tiga koukou yang merupakan ketua klub matematika.

_**Vocabulary**_

_Shougakko : sekolah dasar (SD)_

_Koukousei : siswa SMA_

_Chuugakkusei : siswa SMP_

**Selamat Membaca**


	6. Chapter 6

Aku mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali. Seperti de ja vu, aku merasa mengalami hal yang sama seperti ini sebelumnya. Benar-benar memalukan. Tapi sepertinya kejadian lalu tak berulang. Tidak ada reaksi aneh pada tubuhku bagian bawah yang ada hanya perasaan nyaman. Wajahku memerah.

"Nobita, kau sudah bangun?" suara Dekisugi terdengar di telingaku. Aku langsung membuka mata.

"Hmm. Selamat pagi," jawabku seraya membuka selimut. Aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidur, mengambil seragam, mengambil handuk di beranda dan segera mandi.

Aku menyadari Dekisugi memperhatikan dalam diamnya. Aku sangat gugup hingga pikiranku serasa kosong. Shower langsung kuhidupkan, kupilih tombol dingin. Aku tak peduli walau nantinya akan sakit. Tapi kepalaku butuh didinginkan.

* * *

**Doraemon © Fujiko F. Fujio**

**[ | Romance & drama | So Much OC | I have my own ending | Slash | Shonen-ai | Yaoi | ]**

* * *

Nobita selesai mandi. Kulihat tubuhnya mengigil. Air di rambutnya masih menitik dengan handuk tergantung di lehernya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyaku khawatir.

Dia mengangguk. "Kau mandilah. Aku akan pergi cepat hari ini. Ada urusan Dewan Asrama yang harus kulakukan," ucapnya sambil merapikan seragam yang ia kenakan.

Aku segera bangun dari tempat tidur Nobita. Dengan beberapa gerakan aku merapikan tempat tidur yang semalam kami tempati berdua. Kami berdua? Astaga... mengingat hal itu saja membuat wajahku menghangat. Apakah ini pertanda Nobita akan menerimaku? Tidak... tidak... aku tak mengharapkan yang bermacam-macam. Aku harus meyakinkan Nobita bahwa aku adalah orang yang tepat baginya.

"Tak bisakah kita makan bersama? Aku akan bersiap secepat mungkin," ucapku sedikit melirik dia. Gerakannya yang tiba-tiba terhenti tertangkap di mataku. Aku pun terkejut mampu mengucapkan ini padanya. Kulihat ia membuka dan menutup mulutnya seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi tak satupun suara yang kudengar.

"Aku tak menunggumu lebih dari lima menit," ucapnya setelah terdiam beberapa lama. Jelas saja ia berpikir keras untuk sekedar menjawab satu permintaanku.

Segera aku mengambil handuk dan menyambar seragam yang kugantung di samping meja belajar. Begitu memasuki kamar mandi kuputar _shower_ hingga tekanan maksimal hingga air menyembur deras kepala dan tubuhku setelah aku membuka asal seluruh pakaianku. Sabun mandi kupakai seadanya bahkan menyikat gigi pun asal-asalan. Kumatikan segera air dan langsung mengeringkan tubuh. Tergesa kupakai pakaian seragam. Tanpa berpikir apakah itu rapi atau tidak, aku bergegas keluar.

"Aku selesai," kataku terengah-engah. Ia masih berdiri di depan meja belajarnya. Matanya menatapku lama.

"Kau sangat berantakan, Dekisugi." Respon darinya membuatku menarik napas lega dan tertunduk. Walau dia akan memarahiku, itu lebih baik daripada aku harus makan sendiri. Sentuhan lembut yang tiba-tiba menempel di bibirku, membuatku tersentak. Tak berhenti disitu, jemari itu bergerak pelan ke pipi "Kau.." tanpa kusadari Nobita telah berada di depanku. Matanya menatapku lurus dibalik lensa kacamata. "...meninggalkan buih odol disini."

Aku tak mampu bersuara. Dapat kudengar ia mengeluh, 'Dasar bocah,' dan sebagainya. Tangannya dengan cepat mengambil handuk yang sendari tadi kupegang dengan tanganku lalu menggosok lembut kepalaku. Kudengar lagi beberapa kata-kata keluhan lain seperti, 'Merepotkan' dan 'Seperti bocah saja'. Setelah rambutku kering ia mengalungkan handuk ke leherku dan segera berjalan ke arah meja.

"Pasang kancing bajumu dengan benar!" perintahnya cepat tanpa. Aku melihat kemejaku. Kancing bajuku yang teratas terpasang di lubang nomor dua. Wajahku yang menghangat. Memalukan. "Sisir rambutmu dengan ini. Aku tunggu kau di bawah. Aku akan mengambilkan jatah sarapanmu." Ia melempar sisir yang biasa ia pakai padaku.

Aku mengangguk cepat seraya menangkap sisir.

"Jangan terlalu lama Deki, antrian sarapan pagi pada jam seperti ini tak akan panjang." Ia segera menyambar tas dan keluar dengan cepat.

Aku segera menyisir rambut dan merapikan pakaianku kembali. Aku setengah berlari ke beranda menggantung handuk lalu segera menyambar tas. Kemudian aku berlari menuju pintu dan segera menguncinya.

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Aku meninggalkan dia sendirian di kamar. Apa yang kulakukan tadi padanya membuatku berpikir. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin membantunya. Sepertinya apa yang diucapkan oleh Shuzai-_senpai_ benar. Orientasi seksualku harus memang dipertanyakan. Aku sendiri pun tak mengerti apa yang telah kulakukan. Ah, masa bodoh. Aku harus segera kebawah dan memesan makanan.

Begitu kakiku menapaki anak tangga terakhir, pandanganku langsung mendapati kantin yang masih keadaan kosong. Aku sama sekali tak melihat seorangpun siswa disana. Sepi kecuali bebunyian piring saling beradu. Itu berasal dari dapur asrama. Tentu saja Kiri _baa_-_san_ tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju meja tempat makanan.

"_Baa_-_san_, aku datang!" seruku.

"Nobita!" Kiri _baa_-_san_ tampak sedang memindahkan panci berisi penuh makanan ke tempat makanan. "Masuk nak. Kau ambil saja langsung. Tadi Shuzai dan Habura telah lebih dulu makan. Uzuki, Reisha dan Kuzu datang secara terpisah. Mereka membungkus sarapan mereka. Kau juga membungkus makanan nak?" Wanita tua itu terlihat sibuk memindahkan makan ke dalam wadah-wadah stainlessteel di meja makanan.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak _baa_-_san_. Aku makan bersama Dekisugi. Aku akan mengambil makanannya." Aku mengambil dua piring makan kemudian memilih sarapan yang tersedia di meja makan.

Kiri _baa_-_san_ menghentikan kegiatannya. "Kau berbaikan dengan teman sekamarmu? Aku senang mendengarnya." Ia mengucapkannya dengan nada amat senang. Dia benar-benar sangat perhatian dengan semua penghuni asrama. Tak hanya perhatian bahkan ia juga mampu mengingat nama-nama siswa walau usianya telah memasuki masa senja.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Sebelum keluar dari dapur aku mengucapkan terima kasih.

Dekisugi telah berada di luar menungguku dengan seulas senyum

"Kau lambat," desisku lalu menyerahkan piring sarapannya.

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Aku sama sekali tak bisa memfokuskan diri. Pertemuan pagi ini lebih membahas tentang hasil yang telah dikelola oleh Kuzu dan nantinya akan akan digunakan untuk pembelian barang-barang yang tidak ada lagi di asrama. Aku mendapat tanggung jawab untuk pembelian itu semua. Sendiri.

Shuzai-_senpai_ menyuruhku tanpa memangdangku sehingga membuat Uzuki-_senpai_ dan Reisha memandangku heran. Aku hanya menumpukan keningku pada punggung tanganku. Sepertinya Go'ei-_ senpai_ telah mengetahui ceritanya atau ia memang tak peduli. Sedang Kuzu sama sekali tak tertarik dengan masalah pandangan. Dia selalu memiliki dunianya sendiri.

Anggota Dewan Asrama keluar dari ruang rapat begitu kegiatan rapatnya selesai, kecuali aku dan Go'ei-_ senpai._

"Kau tak fokus dan Shuzai tak menegurmu. Ada terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian berdua?" Go'ei-_senpai_ bertanya padaku seketika ketika hanya dia dan aku di dalam ruangan. Aku menatapnya singkat namun aku tak mampu menatapnya lama.

"Aku memeluk Shuzai-_senpai,_" ucapku jujur. Aku mendengar suara geraman di sampingku. Pastinya itu berasal dari Go'ei-_ senpai._

"Lalu."

"Shuzai-_senpai_ memarahiku dan mengusirku keluar dari kamar," lanjutku. Kali ini kudengar desahan lega. Lalu aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi malam tadi pada Go'ei-_senpai_ secara agak mendetail hingga aku terdampar di kamarku sendiri dan sarapan bersama Dekisugi.

Go'ei-_senpai_ mendengus.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya, Nobita?" Suaranya yang berat terdengar kaku di telingaku. Kusadari kali ini ia sama sekali tak main-main. "Kukira kau sudah cukup mengerti peraturan asrama."

Aku mengangguk.

"Bila salah satu penghuni tak nyaman dengan penghuni lain ia berhak untuk mengajukan komplain. Itu pilihan kalian nantinya. Kau yang pindah atau teman sekamarmu."

Aku hanya bisa kembali mengangguk. "Rasanya ada yang berbeda disini," Aku menunjuk dada sebelah kiri. "Aku marasa takut saat bersamanya namun gelisah bila tak bersamanya. Otakku hanya memikirkan dia."

"Kurasa itu sudah di luar kuasaku. Kau sendiri mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan. Aku yakin, kasus seperti ini pasti pernah kau temui sebelumnya." Go'ei-_senpai_ membereskan buku-bukunya dan menyandang tasnya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu. "Apapun keputusanmu aku akan mendukungmu. Berpikirlah bijaksana."

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Kelas yang ribut tak menarik perhatianku. Para guru yang datang silih berganti tak mampu membuatku fokus dengan pelajaran. Aku bahkan sama sekali tak mencatat pelajaran. Sepertinya aku membutuhkan bantuan Kuzu. Aku akan meminjam bukunya nanti. Pikiranku lebih terfokus pada perasaanku.

Jadi bagaimana perasaanku sebenarnya terhadap Dekisugi? Aku tak mungkin lagi melibatkan dan lebih menyusahkan anggota Dewan Asrama. Aku harus menghadapi ini semua. Aku harus memiliki keputusan. Ini semua harus diperjelas. Tak boleh bertele-tele lagi.

Namun semuanya butuh proses.

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Dekisugi menungguku hingga aku keluar dari kelas. Ia sangat bersikeras untuk melakukan itu. Padahal aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku ada keperluan. Dia memang sedikit keras kepala. Tidak sedikit tapi memang keras kepala. Baik aku atau pun dia tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku."/ "Aku," ucap kami bersamaan. Aku menoleh.

"Kau duluan."/ "Kau duluan." Lagi-lagi kami mengucapkan hal yang bersamaan.

Dia menatapku lama sehingga membuatku merasa sedikit gugup. Kuanggap dia memintaku berbicara lebih dulu.

"Aku ingin keluar dulu. Ada beberapa yang harus kubeli di supermarket untuk keperluan asrama. Kau duluan saja ke kamar," ucapku tanpa gugup.

"Kau pergi sendiri?" tanya Dekisugi sambil memegang lenganku. Kami berhenti berjalan.

"Dengan apa? Jalan kaki?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku meminjam motor pada Kak Hattari."

"Boleh aku ikut?" pintanya. Aku menatapnya heran. Untuk apa?

Aku tak menjawab tapi mempercepat langkahku menuju rumah tempat tinggal kak Hattari. Sebelumnya aku telah berjanji padanya untuk meminjam sepeda motor itu untuk membeli keperluan asrama. Kurasakan Dekisugi mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Sekolah kita ternyata seluas ini," ungkapnya takjub.

Aku memutar mata. "Kau terlalu banyak pasif. Sesekali berjalanlah ke sekeliling sekolah. Kau akan menemukan banyak hal-hal baru dan menyenangkan."

Aku menduga dia akan mengangguk saat mendengar penjelasanku.

Rumah kak Hattari berada di ujung sekolah. Rumah ini merupakan rumah yang dibangun khusus untuk penjaga sekolah. Ia hanya tinggal sendiri karena pak Takanabe telah memiliki keluarga dan tak tinggal jauh dari sekolah.

"Kak Hattari!" panggilku setengah berteriak. Kuperhatikan tak ada jawaban. Maka kupanggil sekali lagi. "Kak Hattari!"

Pintu terbuka. Kak Hattari keluar dengan rambut berantakan. Sepertinya dia baru bangun tidur. "Kau datang Nobi. Ini." Ia melempar kunci. "Kau tahu tempatnya, kan?"

"Terima kasih, kak." Tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya, aku segera menuju belakang rumahnya. Seperti biasa dia memarkir motornya disana. "Kau bawa motornya," ucapku melempar kunci sepeda motornya.

Dia termangu sambil menatap kunci. Perasaanku mengatakan bahwa dia akan memberikan jawaban yang tak kusangka-sangka.

"Aku tak bisa."

Mataku nyaris bisa keluar saking terkejutnya. "Anak kota tak bisa menggunakan sepeda motor?" Ia menggeleng. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Dasar bodoh.

"Kembalikan kuncinya. Biar aku yang bawa. Kau duduk dibelakang," perintahku. Aku langsung menaiki sepeda motor dan mengenakan helm. Tanganku terulur tanda aku meminta kunci kembali.

Aku menghela nafas. Dia benar-benar membuatku sulit.

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Nobita membawa motor dengan laju. Kurasakan angin menerpa wajahku. Tak ada sedikit pun terbesit sedikit rasa ragu yang kulihat saat dia mengendarai sepeda motor. Tentu dia sudah sangat mahir dalam hal ini. Pemandangan saat pertama kali aku kesini tertampil. Jalan turunan, sungai kecil, ladang, sawah, rumah-rumah kecil dan sebuah supermarket yang cukup besar. Tak sampai ke stasiun kereta tentunya. Jarak dari supermarket ini ke stasiun kereta tak jauh. Nobita melambatkan laju sepeda motor dan memarkirkannya di area parkir.

Supermarket ini sebenarnya tak cukup besar jika dilihat dari luar. Terlihat seperti gabungan beberapa toko saja namun begitu memasuki bagian dalam mau tak mau aku terkejut juga. Fasilitas disini tak kalah dengan supermarket kota. Bahkan disini lebih apik dan teratur. Gabungan antara nuansa modern dan tradisional.

"Kau jangan berdiri saja disitu, Dekisugi. Ambil troli itu, kau ikut untuk membantuku bukan?" suara Nobita menyentakku. Kulihat di tangannya telah ada satu troli. Jadi kami masing-masing membawa satu. Saat aku mengambil troli, Nobita bergerak masuk ke area belanja. Ia bahkan menyapa beberapa pramuniaga disini.

"Siapa itu Nobita? Kami baru melihatnya," tanya beberapa pramuniaga wanita sambil melirik padaku yang baru memasuki area perbelanjaan.

"Temanku. Dia baru masuk ke asrama tahun ini. Namanya Hidetoshi Dekisugi." Aku membungkuk sejenak. Mereka membalas membungkuk lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Nobita.

"Sedikit pendiam ya," respon mereka pada Nobita.

Nobita hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku membutuhkan beberapa barang. Tunjukkan padaku tempat yang murah dan cukup berkualitas. Seperti biasa," kata Nobita mengacuhkan pertanyaan yang menyangkut diriku.

Dengan terkikik pramuniaga-pramuniaga wanita itu menepuk bahu dan menyentuh beberapa bagian tubuh Nobita yang lain. Aku mengangkat alis, tak nyaman. Mereka sungguh genit.

Walau meminta bantuan pramuniaga wanita, Nobita terlihat cekatan dalam memilih barang-barang yang dibutuhkan. beberapa kali ia terlihat menawar pada pramuniaga itu. Sungguh pandangan yang tak biasa yang kulihat. Sisi lain Nobita saat bersama orang selain aku. Nobita yang ramah pintar berbicara dan padai bergaul dengan yang lain. Disaat bersamaan dia juga terlihat.. _cool_.

"Deki, kau terlihat seperti orang bingung. Ayo kesini." Ia menarik troliku untuk mendekat, Trolinya telah terlihat penuh dengan barang-barang. "Kau seharusnya lebih interaktif dengan orang-orang. Jangan hanya mengangguk dan menggeleng saja. Kau tidak bisu, kan?" ungkapnya kesal ketika para pramuniaga berjalan menjauh.

"Maafkan aku. Ini kali pertama aku pergi ke tempat seperti ini sejak _shougakko_. Aku tak pernah bepergian ke tempat ramai sejak itu," jawabku jujur. Iamengubah tatapan yang tadinya kesal menjadi tatapan kasian.

"Jangan pikirkan ucapanku tadi. Aku minta maaf." Nobita tertunduk sejenak lalu berjalan ke rak lain. Ia mengambil beberapa barang dan memasukkannya kedalam troliku. "Dengan ini semuanya selesai. Ayo ke kasir."

Dalam diam baik aku dan Nobita mendorong troli ke kasir. Aku sesekali melirik ke arahnya. Sepertinya dia sibuk dengan pikirannya. Walau ada keinginan untuk bertanya sebaiknya aku simpan dalam hati dan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk berbicara.

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Motor ini kelebihan muatan. Bagian depan dan belakang terisi penuh. Dibagian belakang ada Dekisugi yang memegangi barang-barang itu. Akhirnya aku merasa beruntung membawanya serta. Kukendarai sepeda motor lambat-lambat. Tidak ada yang berbicara diantara kami. Aku dan dia memiliki fokus masing-masing. Jalan, sepeda motor dan barang-barang ini.

Pandanganku yang lurus ke depan menangkap pemandangan yang telah lama tak aku nikmati. Suasana senja. Aku menghentikan sepeda motor dan memarkirnya di pinggir jalan. Pada jam-jam seperti ini matahari senja terbenam. Dari sisi jalan yang sepi ini terlihat jelas sang penerang siang kembali keperaduannya.

"Ini adalah waktu yang paling kusukai saat berbelanja di luar." Suaraku mengalir begitu saja. Aku menuruni motor dan membuka helm. Aku seolah lupa terhadap barang-barang yang penuh sesak. "Suasana sepi nan damai. Sangat cocok bila kau merasa gundah. Seolah semua kesusahan hatimu menghilang."

Aku berjalan menjauhi sepeda motor menuruni tanah miring yang ditumbuhi rerumputan dan berdiri di pinggir sungai. Alam yang masih asri. Air sungai yang bening menampakkan bebaruan dan rerumputan sungai. Sesekali segerombolan ikan terlihat berenang melawan arus sungai. Aku duduk di pinggir sungai.

"Disini memang sangat tenang," suara Dekisugi tertangkap indra pendengaranku. Aku menoleh. Dia duduk di sebelah kiri. Kukira dia akan menunggu di sepeda motor. Tak ada barang-barang bersamanya. Aku melirik ke tempat aku memarkir sepeda motor. Dia meninggalkannya disana. Biarlah. Toh, siapa yang akan mengambil semua itu.

"Mereka tak akan mengganggu waktuku bersantai disini. Jadi jangan khawatir. Bersantailah," kataku sambil menatap langit. Kali ini aku merasa waktu berjalan lambat. Sebuah sentuhan membuatku menoleh. Dekisugi menggenggam tanganku.

"Kau sering kesini?" tanyanya tanpa memperdulikan rasa risihku. Ia tak melepas tanganku walau aku berusaha melepaskan tanganku.

"Hanya saat salah anggota dewan lain mengajakku. Namun kali ini aku di beri tanggung jawab penuh," jawabku.

"Hm," dia mengangguk. Matanya tak lepas dari menatapku membuat jantungku berdebar kencang. "Ajaklah aku kembali bila kau pergi sendiri. Aku akan menemanimu."

Mataku membulat. "Kau..." ucapanku tergantung di awang-awang. Aku merasa tak memiliki kata-kata tepat untuk membantahnya. Mengingat ekspresi wajah bahagianya saat di pasar tadi membuatku tak bisa menolaknya.

"Sesukamu." Hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan akhirnya. Aku melihat langit lagi. Entah berapa lama kami terdiam hingga Dekisugi kembali membuka suara.

"Kau akan tidur di kamar, kan nanti?" tanyanya. Ada nada harapan disana.

Aku merasakan genggaman tangannya sedikit bergetar dan lembab. Ia sebegitu gugupnya. Aku melihat ia memutar tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat ke kiri sehingga ia dapat melihatku dengan sempurna dari samping. Tak lagi menghadap sungai.

Aku ikut memutar tubuh sehingga kami berhadapan.

Aku dan dia hanya saling menatap. Aku bahkan tak sadar terhadap apa yang terjadi ketika wajah Dekisugi semakin dekat wajahku. Hembusan nafasnya menerpa wajahku.

"Kau tahu, aku tak bisa tinggal sendiri di kamar kita," ucapnya pelan lalu mengecup bibirku. Aku tak mengelak namun tak juga menutup mata untuk menikmati ciuman itu.

Kamar kita?

"Kau tak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku saat kau meninggalkan kamar." Ia mengecup ringan bibirku lalu memelukku. Kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar. Kepalanya dibenamkan di leherku. "Aku bahkan tak bisa tidur saat malam hari. Mataku berat namun tak mampu terpejam. Aku selalu teringat saat kau tidur disampingku."

"Aku merindukan suaramu. Aku merindukan perhatianmu. Aku merindukan wangi tubuhmu." Kurasakan tengkukku basah. Apakah dia menangis? Namun saat ini aku tak bisa membalas pelukannya. Aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku padanya. Memang aku merindukan saat-saat untuk sekamarnya. Tidur satu kasur dengannya.

Apakah ini saat bagiku untuk memutuskan sikapku padanya? Apa aku harus menerima? Menolak? Tak mungkin aku melakukan ini setengah-setengah. Wajah ayah, ibu dan Shizuka mengambang di benakku.

"Aku menyukaimu," bisiknya di telingaku. Kurasahan henbudan nafasnya meniup leherku. Membuat getar-getar aneh di dadaku.

Dekisugi menarik kepalanya agar matanya bisa menatapku lalu ia memiringkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku. Ia mengecup bibir atasku lembut lalu berpindah pada bibirku bagian bawah. Aku tak merespon dan sepertinya ia belum menyerah. Jemarinya memegang wajahku tegas namun lembut lalu Ia mulai menghisap pelan bibir atasku dan bibir bawahku bergantian. Ia melakukan itu agak lama sampai ia memasukkan lidah ke dalam mulutku dan mengisap bibirku. Jemariku yang menumpu di tanah mencengkram rumput.

Aku menarik wajahku. "Dekisugi, aku tak bisa. A-aku..." belum sempat aku berucap ia membungkam mulutku dengan bibirnya. Ia memelukku erat seolah takut aku akan melepaskan diri.

"Aku menyukaimu, Nobita." Lagi-lagi ia membisikkan hal itu. Ia kembali menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku. Tangannya kananya memegang wajahku sedang tangan kirinya memeluk pinggangku. Ia lagi –lagi mengulang hal yang sama. Menjilat bibir atasku dan bibir bawahku bergantian seolah meminta ijin padaku. Aku tak tahu ia melakukan itu hingga berapa lama hingga aku akhirnya memeluknya dan membuka belah bibirku mempersilahkan dirinya melakukan apapun padaku. Aku memejamkan mataku kali ini.

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Di-dia menerimaku? Dia tak menolakku bahkan memeluk dan mempersilahkan lidahku mengeksplorasi rongga mulutnya. Aku menarik lidahku lalu mengecup dagunya. Aku memandanginya. Wajahnya memerah dengan sedikit kudengar deru nafas dari mulutnya yang membuka dan menutup cepat. Matanya terpejam. Dipinggir mulutnya ada tetesan saliva. Aku mengecup bibirnya dan menjilat sisa saliva yang menetes.

"Aku menyukaimu," bisikku sabil mengecup dahinya. "Aku akan menunggumu membalas perasaanku, Nobita."

Ia masih bergeming. Ia tak membalas ciumanku namun dengan ia memelukku dan mempercayakan dirinya padaku, itu sudah cukup.

* * *

**bersambung**

* * *

**Author note :**

Saya rasa chapter ini adalah chapter yang sulit. Chapter ini saya persembahkan untuk semua reader, reviewer, yang memfollow dan memfavoritkan fic ini.

Setelah mencek ulang ternyata banyak sekali typo disini. Maafkan saya.

* * *

_**Vocabulary**_

_Shougakko : sekolah dasar (SD)_

_Koukousei : siswa SMA_

_Chuugakkusei : siswa SMP_

* * *

**Selamat Membaca**


	7. Chapter 7

Masa-masa ujian semester akan datang. Sekolah kami tentu juga akan mengadakan ujian dan suasana tentunya akan lebih-lebih panas lagi. Namun suasana tak akan lebih panas lagi dibandingkan suasana hatiku.

Teringat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu dimana aku dan Dekisugi berciuman di pinggir sungai disaksikan matahari senja. Sungguh sangat ironi. Perasaanku padanya, aku tak tahu itu apa. Walau aku merasakan suatu ketertarikan padanya aku yakin itu bukanlah rasa suka. Tapi aku cukup senang dengan keadaan ini. Perasaanku tak lagi gundah, pikiranku tak lagi bingung. Setiap aku pulang dia datang menghampiriku lalu menciumku, baik hanya berupa ciuman ringan maupun ciuman yang ehmm.. aku malu mengatakannya. Setelah itu dia akan mengatakan bahwa ia suka padaku. Sering kali setelah ia menciumku wajahnya terlihat memerah dan tubuhnya berkeringat. Apa ia merasakan sesuatu hanya karena ciuman?

Kadang kala aku menemaninya untuk belajar mengendarai sepeda motor. Aku dan dia selalu melewati jalur yang sama. Tidak pernah bosan karena disaat kembali kami akan melihat mentari senja.

* * *

**Doraemon © Fujiko F. Fujio**

**[ | Romance & drama | So Much OC | I have my own ending | Slash | Shonen-ai | Yaoi | ]**

* * *

Sore hari ini sangat tenang. Aku tak ada kegiatan Dewan Asrama dan Dekisugi pun sepertinya tak ada kegiatan di klubnya. Ujian semester membuat semua kegiatan klub di hentikan sementara. Dewan Asrama tentu saja bukan klub, tapi hari ini memang hari keberuntunganku saja bisa berada di kamar disaat yang sama dengannya. Beruntung? Apa aku mengucapkan itu tadi? Lupakan. Sepertinya aku benar-benar mulai terbiasa dengan kehadirannya.

Aku duduk di tempat tidur sambil membaca buku. Sesekali aku meliriknya. Sejak pulang tadi ia hanya menyapaku sebentar, mengganti baju dan langsung duduk di meja belajarnya,

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku ketika melihatnya sangat serius melakukan sesuatu di mejanya. Ini telah setengah jam sejak ia datang. Tangannya yang tak berhenti mencorat-coret permukaan putih nan tipis seolah tak pernah merasa letih. Kertas itu terlihat penuh dengan angka-angka. Dia benar-benar mengacuhkanku.

"Pembahasan soal matematika dan beberapa soal fisika," jawabnya singkat tanpa menoleh. Dia tetap pada fokusnya. Menulis.

Aku meletakkan buku yang tadinya kubaca kemudian menuruni tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah mejanya. "Kau tak bosan?"

"Bosan?" Tangan Dekisugi berhenti menulis. Ia meletakkan pensilnya dan memutar bangku agar bisa melihatku. Kulihat pandangan matanya menunjukkan ia kebingungan.

"Ya, dengan semua angka yang kau lihat itu," ungkapku frontal. Aku melirik kertasnya dan mendapatkan kertas itu penuh dengan rumus-rumus yang beberapa kukenal namun lebih banyak yang tidak aku ketahui. Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku pada yang lain.

"Soal ini menurutku menyenangkan," jawabnya dengan wajah datar. Sangat kontradiktif. "Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku untuk mengikuti ini, Nobita?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Tentu, tapi melihatmu begitu fokus membuatku gerah." Aku membalikkan badan dan kembali ke tempat tidurku. Buku yang kubaca tergeletak di samping bantal. Tiba-tiba aku sama sekali kehilangan minat membaca. Segera aku merebahkan diri dan menyelimuti hampir keseluruhan dari tubuhku.

Apa-apaan dia? Bukannya dia yang biasanya datang menyapaku? Kenapa dia malah sibuk dengan soal-soal itu. Menyenangkan ya? Jadi aku tak lagi menyenangkan baginya? Rasanya beribu pertanyaan masuk ke dalam kepalaku. Membuatku benar-benar sakit kepala.

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Nobita menanyakan pertanyaan aneh padaku. Apa maksudnya itu? Apa yang aku lakukan padanya sehingga membuatnya kesal. Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa kesalahanku. Aku lalu berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Kududuk di pinggir tempat tidurnya lalu menyentuh bahunya di balik selimut.

"Ada apa Nobita?" Namun respon darinya hanya berupa gerakan pelan dari tubuhnya lalu diam. "Aku tak mengerti kalau kau diam begini. Apa kesalahanku?"

Aku termangu. Memikirkan apa saja yang telah aku lakukan sehingga dia jadi begini. Tadi saat pulang aku langsung mengganti baju dan fokus belajar. Ada hal yang tidak aku lakukan yakni menciumnya. Bukankah seharusnya dia merasa senang aku tak melakukannya. Walaupun selama ini aku selalu menciumnya tapi ia tak pernah membalas. Hanya menerima. Tak salahkan aku berkesimpulan bahwa aku terlalu memaksakan kehendakku padanya. Lagi pula dia terlihat sibuk tadi. Aku tak ingin mengganggunya.

"Nobita?" panggilku lagi. Walaupun ini sepertinya tak mungkin tak ada salahnya aku mencoba. "Bolehkah aku menciummu?" tanya pelan. Jujur saja aku gugup. Tak pernah selama ini aku meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Semua atas inginku saja. Namun sebuah respon tak terduga membuatku mau tak mau memandangnya tak berkedip. Nobita malah menurunkan selimutnya dan menatapku dengan wajah yang memerah antara ingin menangis dan malu. Wajah yang membuatku mengingat masa-masa di sekolah dasar saat Giant dan Suneo menjahilinya.

Sungguh menggemaskan.

Menggemaskan? Apa aku tadi mengatakan menggemaskan? Sepertinya iya. Aku menyadari rasanya saat bersama Nobita perasaan yang tadinya kaku menjadi hangat. Perlahan-lahan rasa takutku akan kesendirian mulai berkurang. Dia mampu menarikku dari rasa putus asa.

Aku menurunkan kepalaku perlahan mendekati wajahnya. Kurasakan desahan nafasnya menerpa wajahku. Aku menikmati ini. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, hal ini lebih mendebarkan. Ada seperti perasan menggebu dari Nobita. Ada apa dengan Nobita? Apa dia mulai menerima kehadiranku?

Aku tak tahu. Namun aku mendaratkan pelan bibirku di permukaan bibirnya perlahan. Menyesap setiap debaran yang terasa.

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Ini rasanya berbeda. Apa yang berbeda dari ini semua? Tentu saja sentuhannya yang lembut dan perlahan membuatku gemas. Antara tersentuh dan tidak. Dekisugi tak menutup matanya. Dari bola matanya kulihat pantulan wajahku. Tentu saja aku tak menutup mataku. Jemariku menggengam erat selimut.

Ciuman Dekisugi makin lama-makin menuntut. Ia mulai menjilat pinggiran bibirku, meminta izin untuk memasuki bagian dalam mulutku. Aku membuka sedikit celah bibir dan segera ia menyusup. Lidahnya dan lidahku beradu. Sesaat dia terdiam, seolah menikmati kehangatan dalam mulutku. Matanya terpejam. Lidahnya mulai bergerak pelan. Lama-kelamaan lidahnya bergerak semakin menuntut dan memancing lidahku untuk berpartisipasi. Aku bingung, aku belum pernah membalas ciumannya. Dia tetap mendesak. Akhirnya untuk pertama kali aku membalas ciumannya dengan sebuah hisapan kecil di lidahnya. Baru sebentar saja aku membalas ciumannya, kurasakan tubuhnya menegang. Apa dia terkejut?

Ia menarik wajahnya dan menatapku dengan wajah memerah. Tangannya memegang sesuatu daerah antara dua paha.

"Maafkan aku," gumamnya pelan sebelum tergesa menuruni kasur dan setengah berlari menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Apa itu tadi?" ucapanku terdengar seperti desisan saja. Otakku berpikir agak lama sebelum akhirnya mataku terbelalak terhadap apa yang baru saja terlintas dari benakku. Dia menegang? Mataku sontak melihat ke bawah perut. Tidak terjadi apapun denganku. Apakah dia hanya karena ciuman saja sudah begitu? Apa dia merasakan sesuatu padaku hingga ia tak bisa menahan hasratnya?

Aku tetap bertanya-tanya hingga mataku terpejam.

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Aneh. Ada yang aneh dengan Dekisugi. Ia tak lagi pulang cepat seminggu ini. Ingin sekali bertanya, tapi aku terlalu segan. Masa-masa ujian telah berlalu. Tinggal menunggu hasil berupa laporan. Dan seperti biasa siswa tingkat pertama dan dua tak diizinkan pulang pada semester ganjil. Kembali membicarakan Dekisugi, apa dia menjauhiku?

Hari ini kuputuskan untuk mengikutinya. Begitu guru mata pelajaran di kelasku selesai mengajar, aku langsung berlari menuju kelas Dekisugi. Tentu saja aku menunggu di depan kelasnya. Mataku menangkap dia yang sedang menulis dan fokus pada pelajaran. Beberapa saat kemudian guru yang kukenal sebagai guru fisika itu memberikan beberapa tugas dan langsung berjalan keluar. Aku membungkuk saat guru pria setengah baya itu lewat dan langsung mundur ke belakang, sedikit memasuki kelas yang ada disebelahnya. Mataku mengintip awas.

Mana sih dia? Aku menggerutu berkali-kali. Dia ternyata terlihat sibuk dengan beberapa siswa yang menggerubunginya. Sepertinya bertanya ini dan itu yang kemungkinan besar mengenai tugas fisika tadi. Mau tak mau aku menunggu lebih lama lagi. Dia sepertinya memang diandalkan.

Penantianku yang lama terbayar ketika Dekisugi keluar. Aku mulai memasang mata awas, menatap langkahnya seolah tak ingin dia menghilang dari penglihatanku. Ia berjalan sampai ke ruang multimedia. Di depan pintu ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, seperti memastikan tak ada seorangpun yang mengikutinya.

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Tidak ada orang kan? Benar-benar tak ada. Aku mengangguk pada diriku sendiri. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya aku datang kembali kesini. Penanggung jawab multimedia bersedia meminjamkan ruangan ini padaku. Dengan alasan penelitian soal dan beberapa hal lain berhubungan dengan pelajaran aku mendapatkan kunci ruangan ini. Segera aku mengambil kunci dan membuka pintu. Kakiku langsung melangkah menuju bangku yang yang terletak paling kiri dari pojok. Tempat paling terkelam di ruangan itu. Lumayan strategis, tak ada yang bisa melihat apa yang aku lihat. Aku mengeluarkan headset mengantisipasi keluarnya suara-suara aneh. Kuperhatikan lagi ruangan ini sebelum aku menyamankan diri di bangku. Tidak ada orang.

Aku mulai menyalakan UPS, CPU dan monitor. Ini tak memakan waktu lama. Lalu aku memasang modem seraya menunggu menu aplikasi terbuka dan membuka browser. Kuketik beberapa kata dikotak pencari dengan keyword cara gay _berhubungan_.

Aku menunggu.

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Aku menempelkan telingaku di dinding ruangan. Ini ide bodoh. Aku tak mungkin mendengar apapun disini. Ruang multimedia adalah ruangan kedap suara. Walau orang-orang di dalam ruangan berteriak sekuat-kuatnya orang-orang yang berada di luar ruangan tak akan mendengar apapun. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang dilakukannya di dalam. Aku memberanikan diri untuk memegang knop pintu dan memutarnya...

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Beberapa pilihan halaman tertampil disana. Ada juga beberapa video. Aku mengklik salah satunya. Disana tertampil dua pria diatas ranjang yang nyaris tak berpakaian. Aku tertegun namun aku tak mungkin mundur lagi. Jika hari-hari sebelumnya aku hanya melihat teks dan gambar, kali ini aku harus melihat bagaimana **itu** dilakukan.

Tayangan yang tertampil selanjutnya benar-benar membuatku panas. Mereka yang bercumbu di atas tempat tidur mambuatku teringat akan Nobita. Wajah, aroma tubuh dan desahan nafasnya.

"Nobitaa..," gumamku setengah mendesah. Kurasakan sesuatu di antara selangkanganku menegang. Tangan kiriku segera membuka ikat pinggang, kancing dan resleting celana. Pelan kutekan tumpukan daging yang menegang karena hasrat yang menumpuk disana.

Kubayangkan saat Nobita melakukan 'itu' bersamaku beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kubayangkan wajahnya yang memerah dan berkeringat. Kubayangkan saat ia menggeliat tak nyaman ketika akan melepaskan hasrat. Aku membayangkan dan tetap memompa kencang batang kemaluanku. Aku bahkan tak sadar dengan siapa yang telah datang dan memperhatikanku sendari tadi.

"De-dekisugi...?"

Nobita berdiri di belakang monitor menatapku tak percaya.

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Aku bahkan tak bisa berkata-kata lagi selain menyebut namanya. Wajahku terasa panas dan entah bagaimana aku tak bisa bergerak.

"No-nobita.." dia memanggil namaku seperti gugup dan separuh mendesah. Tangannya menekan bagian selangkangannya. Bukannya menghilang, libidonya malah naik saat melihatku. Aku merasa malu dan entahlah, semua perasaan bercampur jadi satu. Namun sebuah dorongan keinginan membuatku mendekatinya. Kulihat dia tergagu, tak percaya. Namun aku tetap berjalan ke arahnya.

Dalam gerakan kaku aku berjongkok memeluk tubuh berkeringat Dekisugi. Tubuhnya reflek terkejut tak menyangka dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Benda yang menegang itu tak sengaja tersentuh oleh sikuku. Membuatku semakin grogi saja.

"Jangan begini," bisikku menahan rasa gugupku. "Tenangkan dirimu, Deki."

Kudengar suara nafasnya lama-kelamaan memelan. Tak lagi menderu cepat. Sikuku pun perlahan rileks, benda itu tak lagi menegang. Dalam hati aku bersyukur. Lama kami seperti ini. Aku bahkan tak tahu ini jam berapa.

"Kita kembali ke kamar?" tanyaku dalam kesunyian. Kurasakan sebuah anggukan ketika kepalanya bergerak pelan di bahuku. Aku segera segera berdiri. "Perbaikilah pakaianmu, Deki."

Tanpa bersuara, dia memperbaiki pakaiannya. Aku membalikkan tubuhku agar tak melihat pakaiannya yang berantakan. Selain itu aku pun harus menetralisir jantungku yang berdebar kencang mengingat hal tadi.

Kami kembali ke kamar bergandengan tangan. Tangan yang sama ketika ia menyentuh 'itu'.

* * *

I'm K**yo**u

* * *

Kami sama-sama terdiam di kasurku. Pelan Dekisugi mendekatiku. Sebuah ciuman mendarat kening dan bibirku, lalu ia memelukku. Hanya ciuman ringan saja namun aku tahu itu sangat bermakna dan penentu juga bagiku.

Firasatku mengatakan bahwa ini akan jadi malam yang panjang... Untukku. Untuk Dekisugi. Untuk kami berdua.

* * *

**Tamat**

* * *

**Author note :**

Saya rasa chapter ini terlalu lama di publish dikarena kesibukan saya di dunia nyata, kegiatan event PFFI untuk bulan Mei : BLOODY MAY dengan tema DARK dan tubuh yang agak kurang fit akhir-akhir ini. Terima kasih telah telah membaca dan sabar menanti.

Saya mengerti chapter ini sangat pendek, beralur sangat cepat dan tamat dengan kondisi yang agak terpaksa. Semoga teman-teman reader tak kecewa.

Ada yang menginginkan _sedikit_ epilog?

* * *

**Selamat Membaca**


End file.
